Un mal entendido
by Coqui Andrew
Summary: Una historia de la vida de Albert y Candy. Un mal entendido en una pareja, suele ser triste. Si a esto le agregamos falta de comunicación, no solo en una pareja, en todo. Suelen haber des aciertos y sin sabores que hacen que el amor se marchite como las flores. Espero siendo mi primer fic, me den una oportunidad y sea agradable a quienes leen...
1. Capítulo UNO

**FIC**

 **MAL ENTENDIDO**

 **POR COQUI ANDREW**

 **CAPITULO UNO**

En Holy Name Cathedral, Chicago Illinois, él la esperaba en el altar, luciendo un frac negro, su mirada azul miraba hacia la entrada de la Catedral, esperaba por ella. Se escucho la marcha nupcial anunciando la entrada de su amada Candy, lucía bellísima en su traje de novia en seda, corte imperio, un escote cuadrado al frente y terminaba en V por atrás bordados en flores con hilo plateado, en su cabeza una tiara la cual sostenía el velo que alrededor tenía el mismo diseño de flores.

Una vez juntos dio inicio la ceremonia y se dieron el anhelado "SI ACEPTO".

 **Dos años antes**

Candy está preocupada porque Albert se había ido a trabajar aún con la herida que le hizo el león, cuando llego al apartamento y entró, ella lo recibió con una gran sonrisa.

-Buenas noches, pequeña-

-Buenas noches Albert ¿qué tal tu día?-

-Bien, Candy-, le preocupa que aún no supiera que ya había recobrado su memoria pero seguía junto a ella porque la amaba- me duele un poco la herida-

-Eres necio, te sugerí que no fueras a trabajar y ahí están las consecuencias, voy a revisarte-

Albert se quitó su camisa, Candy al ver su dorso sintió una corriente eléctrica por su cuerpo y se sonrojo, recobro su compostura y retiro el vendaje para revisar la herida esta mostraba un pequeño sangrado, Candy inmediatamente limpio y volvió a vendar, Albert la veía y soltó un suspiro-¡Qué hermosa es mi Candy!-

-¿Te pasa algo, Albert?-

Él la seguía viendo

¡Albert, te estoy hablando!

-Perdón, pequeña, no me pasa nada, es que me gustan tus hermosos ojos verdes.

Candy se sonrojo

-Pero ya me siento mejor- le tomo sus manos las besó después su rostro y lo acerco para besar esos labios rojos que lo enloquecían, fue un beso suave, anhelado y sorpresivo para Candy.

Se separaron mirándose a los ojos

-Pequeña, no puedo callar más este AMOR que siento por ti, TE AMO, pero…

Candy no lo dejo terminar lo beso y le dijo -YO TAMBIEN TE AMO Albert-

Continuaron los besos, después Albert recorrió con sus manos cuello, hombros y brazos de su pequeña, ella con sus suaves y pequeñas manos la ancha espalda de él

-Pequeña déjame probar el sabor de boca- entreabrió sus labios y la lengua de Albert saboreo las mieles que le ofrecía, ella daba suspiros y también conoció el sabor menta del aliento de él.

Se separaron viéndose a los ojos

-¿Sabes? deseo poseerte en este momento- mientras le acariciaba el rostro.

-Deseo concedido ¡hazme tuya!- Y lo beso, sus manos bajaron hasta el pantalón y fue despojándolo, hasta quedar en interiores.

Albert cargo a Candy y camino hacia la habitación, dentro continuaron con apasionados besos y él fue desabrochando los botones de su blusa se la retiro y beso la piel blanca como la porcelana, después bajo sus manos a la cintura y la despojo de su falda quedando en interiores, con toda la paciencia le retiro la camisola, el brassier y sus bragas, quedo fascinado ante la belleza única de su amada, la atrajo hacia él y empezó a besar su piel, la acostó en la cama, él termino por quitarse el interior que faltaba quedando desnudo, ella estaba extasiada con su hombre un dios, él continúo besando su piel, llegó a su bien formado busto lo lamio y succionó, con su lengua toco sus pezones, después bajo por vientre hasta llegar a su intimidad, ella se sorprendió al sentir su boca entre sus piernas, empezó a jadear, disfrutando las caricias de su amado y saboreo esa miel que solo ella le daba, al llegar a su primer orgasmo, Candy se giró para quedar arriba de él, empezó a mostrar lo que había aprendido, empezó a besar su boca, su cuello, hombros, acaricio con sus pulgares los pezones de él, fue bajando poco a poco hasta llegar a su miembro empezó a introducirlo en su boca y disfrutando los gemidos que salían de Albert. Después toco y lamió sus testículos llevándolo al borde de la locura.

Antes de que él llegara al clímax volvió a poner a Candy bajo su cuerpo e introdujo su miembro en ella suavemente, miro sus ojos y le dijo:

-Confía en mí, no te haré daño-

-Sí, Albert confió en ti- Empezó la danza primitiva junto palabras de amor, besos, suspiros y jadeos hasta llegar juntos al clímax, después abrazados se quedaron dormidos, Albert, despertó al verla dormida era tan hermosa le dio un beso en su boca, esto hizo que ella despertara y volvió amarla, donde la pasión explotó al entregarse en cuerpo y alma nuevamente.

Al amanecer despertaron abrazados

-Buenos días, pequeña- un beso-

Un suspiro- Buenos días, amor-

-Me encanta que me digas así- ella sonrió.

-Es hora de levantarse, tengo que ir a la clínica, por cierto el Dr. Martí te espera hoy en la tarde-

-¡Diablos!-pensó Albert-Este no puedo ir hoy, pequeña, mi jefe me pidió que me quedara a trabajar tiempo extra, porque uno de los de limpieza no va.-

Candy lo vio con sorpresa y dijo- Esta bien no te preocupes yo le aviso al Doctor, le dio un beso y al levantarse se quejó-¡Auch!-

-¿Qué te pasa Candy?

-Me duele-

-Es normal, después de la actividad que tuvimos- Sonrío con picardía

Candy se sonrojo toda al recordar lo vivido en la noche.

-Entonces, mi amor, ¿me podrías ayudar, por favor?

Se acercó a ella, la beso y cargo en sus fuertes brazos hasta el baño la ayudo a asearse, lo cual Candy aprovecho para hacer lo mismo con él, después de amarse en la ducha, salieron y él comentó

-¿Sabes, Candy? Yo paso hablar con el Dr. Martí para avisarle que hoy no vas trabajar y cambiar mi cita con él. Quédate a descansar.

-Está bien, Albert

Mientras preparaba el desayuno pensaba-Le voy a decir a George que anule la adopción de Candy y que él la adopte así seré libre para cortejarla, más ahora que es mi mujer. ¡Si, eso voy hacer!-

Desayunaron juntos al terminar, se despidió de ella.

-Nos vemos en la noche, mi princesa.-

Albert salía del edificio muy molesto por los comentarios que las vecinas hacían para ellos, llego al lugar donde se encontraba George y subió al auto.

-Buenos días George-

-Buenos días William-

-Sabes George, necesito que hagas unas diligencias, la primera una entrevista con mi tía Elroy, lo antes posible, segunda quiero hagas los trámites para anular la adopción de Candy ya sabes los motivos; tercero investiga que documentación debemos presentar para poderme casar con ella y el último es un favor especial, quiero que adoptes a Candy.

George estaba sorprendido pero feliz al ver que su pupilo tomo la decisión de tener a la mujer que amaba a su lado –Por supuesto que acepto ser el papá de Candy, haré todo a la brevedad, pero… ¿Por qué la prisa?-

-¿De qué hablas?- dijo Albert mirando a George

-Primero, ¿por qué quieres casarte tan pronto con Candy? ¿Pasó algo, de lo que deba estar enterado?-

Albert lo miraba sorprendido,-¡Vaya! no creí que me conocieras tan bien- su rostro se tornó color rojo –Pues sí, no me vayas a regañar, por favor, pero es que Candy ya es mi mujer.

George movió su cabeza de un lado a otro, pero le dijo –William ya no eres un niño, sino un adulto y creo que has tomado la mejor decisión, ¿para cuándo deseas tu entrevista con Madame Elroy?

-Para hoy en la tarde-contesto Albert.

Continuará…

* * *

 **Mi primer fic, dedicado a las lectoras que gustan leer historias románticas, deseando sea del gusto de ustedes.**

 **Coqui Andrew**


	2. Capitulo DOS

**FIC**

 **MAL ENTENDIDO**

 **POR COQUI ANDREW**

 **CAPITULO DOS**

La Tía Elroy se encontraba en el despacho de la mansión de Chicago, cuando tocaron la puerta

-Pase- dijo

-Madame, su sobrina Sara y sus hijos desean hablar con usted-Dijo Dorothy, quien ya trabajaba para la familia Andrew

-Déjanos pasar, sirvienta- dijo con despotismo la señora Leagan

Sorpresa en el rostro de la Tía

-Puedes retirarte, Dorothy, gracias y por favor trae un servicio de té.

-Si Madame, con permiso-

-Sara te recuerdo que YO soy la señora de esta casa y como eres invitada, te pido que no des órdenes y menosprecies a la servidumbre bajo mi cargo, puesto que YO no lo hago. ¿Quedó claro?- dijo con una voz fuerte e imperativa.

-Sí Tía, disculpe- Dijo Sara, bajando el rostro rojo, pero de coraje.

-Bien ¿a qué debo su visita?-

-Tía abuela, Neil se quiere casar con la huérfana esa-Dijo Sara con lágrimas en los ojos y fingiendo preocupación

-¿Qué dices, Sara? ¿Acaso se volvió loco?- viendo a Neil

-No tía, dice que la ama-

-No lo creo, Sara, ¿No estará encaprichado?-

-No tía, dice que si no se casa se ira al ejército como lo hizo Alistar- empezó a llorar

-Esto no está bien- pensó la tía

-Y tú ¿qué opinas, Eliza? Haz estado callada-

-Tía Elroy, creo que lo hace para salvar el apellido Andrew-

-¿Cómo es eso?-

-Si Tía, la huérfana está viviendo con un vagabundo, a lo mejor la seduce para quedarse con la fortuna de la familia Andrew, pues es hija y heredera de él. Esa se aprovecha que el Tío abuelo está enfermo.- dijo Eliza con fingida tristeza

-Ojala se crea la historia, así la fortuna será nuestra- pensó Eliza

-Pero, ¡qué barbaridad!-

-¿Es cierto, Neil?-

-Sí, Tía Candy está viviendo con él-

-Y ¿tú quieres salvar el apellido? ¿Por eso te quieres casar con ella?-

-Si- contesto con una sonrisa maliciosa

-Si te casas con ella, ya no te enlistarás, ¿o sí?-

-No tía-

-Entonces por qué quieres chantajear a tu madre, más bien parece capricho, lo consultaré con el Tío abuelo en cuánto se recupere-¿Dónde estarás William?- pensado en su adorado sobrino

-No tía, para que darle más preocupaciones al tío abuelo, casa a esa huérfana con Neil. –y así quedarnos con su dinero- pensó

-No puedo Eliza, si lo hago no sabes las consecuencias que pueden afectarnos- dijo la tía Elroy muy molesta, -yo no puedo decidir nada sobre Candy, no tengo su tutela, sólo él.

-Está bien tía, no se enoje-dijo sorprendida

-Tía, ¿cuándo tendremos una respuesta?- preguntó Sara con algo de molestia

-No lo sé, por favor déjenme sola. Tengo que pensar muchas cosas.-

-Con su permiso, tía- dijeron los Leagan

Salieron del despacho, muy molestos sin notar la presencia del fiel administrador; en ese momento entraba George, había escuchado toda la conversación.

-Quieren casar a la señorita Candy con el sinvergüenza de Neil, esto lo sabrá William.- pensó muy preocupado.

-¿Puedo pasar Madame?

-Sí George pasa-

-Buenas días, Madame Elroy-

-Buenos días George, ¿alguna noticia?-

-Sí, una muy buena, Madame, apareció su sobrino-

-¡George! ¿De verdad?, ¿por qué no ha venido?-Mirándolo a los ojos

-Madame, se encuentra viviendo temporalmente en un departamento cerca del Corporativo de hecho él quiere una cita con usted a la brevedad, si puede esta misma tarde-

-¡Por supuesto, qué sí! ¿Dónde será la cita?-

-Le parece bien en el despacho del Corporativo, pues ahí no habría interrupciones y sería a seis de la tarde, ya que el personal se haya retirado.

-Sí. A esa hora veré a mi sobrino. ¡Gracias!

-¿Me puedo retirar?-pregunto George

-Si- contesto pero lo detuvo para preguntarle algo que había recordado

-George, ¿tú has visto a la señorita Candy?-

-No, Madame, curioso pero desde que desapareció el joven William, no la he visto.-comentó

-¿Sabes si ha retirado el dinero correspondiente a sus mesadas?-

-No, Madame, sólo sé por el joven Archivald que se mantiene con su salario de enfermera.-

-Está bien, te pido de favor que investigues que ha hecho durante su regreso de Londres hasta hoy, por favor, eso es todo George, gracias-

-Con permiso Madame-dando una pequeña reverencia, salió del despacho.

-¡Gracias, Dios! Por fin apareció, pero ahora tendrá que seguir mis reglas- pensó la tía Elroy

A las dos de la tarde, George pasó por Albert a las oficinas, al subir al auto, le pidió que lo llevará a la Clínica Feliz, al llegar

-Buenas tardes Doctor- Con una sonrisa

-Buenas tardes, Albert- mirando que bajaba de un lujoso automóvil

-¿Puedo conversar con usted?

-Claro, pasa, chicos vayan a sus casas. Parece que Candy ya no vendrá,-mirando a un sonrojado Albert

-Bien de qué quieres hablar, muchacho, ¿ya recuperaste la memoria?-

-¿Cómo lo sabe?- dijo con sorpresa

-Pues tu ropa y el automóvil que te espera afuera me indican algo-soltando una carcajada al ver el rostro de Albert-

-Pues si doctor, ya la recuperé, por eso vengo a platicar y avisarle que efectivamente Candy no vendrá a trabajar por lo menos dos días más.- dijo Albert recuperando la compostura.

-Por lo que veo, eres una persona muy importante, ¿verdad?- ¿Candy ya lo sabe?

-Doctor, vamos por partes, si, hace unas semanas recuperé la memoria, efectivamente soy una persona importante y estoy retomando mis actividades, mi nombre es William Albert Andrew,- dijo notando los ojos de sorpresa del doctor- y Candy aún no lo sabe, usted sabe sobre mis sentimientos para con ella.-

-¿Eres un Andrew? ¿Del Banco más importante de Chicago?-

-Si- dijo Albert

-Pero entonces ¿tú eres el padre adoptivo de Candy?- dijo con preocupación

-Sí, ya he iniciado los trámites de la anulación de Candy- dijo con confianza-

-Me dejas sin palabras, muchacho, pero lo único que puedo decir es que te cuides mucho, pues puedes tener recaídas…- ya no terminó decir

-¿Cómo es eso?- pregunto Albert preocupado

-Este más bien son pérdidas de memoria temporales suelen pasar, pero si cuidas no sucede, debes evitar golpes sobre todo en la cabeza, caídas, en fin… ¿entiendes?

\- Si doctor Martí- dijo Albert pero en sus ojos había preocupación

\- ¿Deseas tomar un whiskey?, creo que te calmará un poco los nervios-

-Sí, gracias-

-¿Cuándo piensas decirle a Candy?

-¿Sobre qué?- pregunto sin saber a qué se refería

-Pues de tus sentimientos hacia ella y que eres un Andrew

\- Bueno sobre mis sentimiento, ya lo sabe,-poniéndose rojo- y sobre lo otro depende de la plática que tenga con mi tía.

-¡¿Tú tía?!...¿La matriarca del Clan?

-Pero ¿Usted la conoce?

\- ¿Quién no? Es implacable, toda una Andrew, solo te digo mi humilde opinión, sobre lo que leo en el periódico, lo demostró cuando corrió a Candy a su regreso de New York.

\- Pues eso cambiará, porque Candy será mi esposa y la futura Matriarca del Clan-dijo muy seguro

Después de charlar un poco más con el Doctor Martí, se dirigió al Corporativo para hablar con su tía.

Continuará…

* * *

 **Gracias por todos sus comentarios, hacen que una desee escribir mucho.**

 **Saludos,**

 **Coqui Andrew**


	3. Capitulo TRES

**FIC**

 **MAL ENTENDIDO**

 **POR COQUI ANDREW**

 **CAPITULO TRES**

En el corporativo Andrew, en el despacho del Director General, estaba una mujer muy nerviosa por ver a su sobrino, sabía de antemano que no iba ser fácil la charla que tendría con él, pero no daría dar a torcer su brazo, se escucharon unos golpes en la puerta.

-Adelante-dijo Madame Elroy

-Madame, buenas tardes, aquí le hago entrega dela investigación que me pidió sobre la señorita Candy- dijo George

-Gracias y mi sobrino William- pregunto con poco de nerviosa

-Ya no tarda en llegar, aún faltan unos minutos para que se presente, Madame, ¿se le ofrece algo?

-No George, esperaré a mi sobrino, gracias-

George se retiró y Madame empezó a leer el informe que le había entregado, sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa, pues parte que le dijeron los Legan era cierto, Candy vivía con un hombre.

En ese informe no daban el nombre del sujeto.

A las seis en punto, entro con paso firme y seguro Albert.

-Buenas tardes, tía-

Madame Elroy volteo y su rostro se ilumino de felicidad al acercarse a él, lo abrazo y con lágrimas en los ojos le dijo

-¡William! Por fin has regresado

-Tía por favor no llore-dijo con un nudo en la garganta

-Pero quién te crees, ¿eh? - dijo molesta lo que dejo un sorprendido Albert

-¡Tía! ¿De qué habla? No entiendo…

-¡Cómo que no entiendes! Te desapareces y después de un largo tiempo llegas… así como si nada, pero te advierto que se acabaron estos jueguitos conmigo, harás lo que te diga y te casaras con la mujer que te escogió el consejo, ¡¿está claro?! Además tengo un asunto a tratar con urgencia sobre tu hija adoptiva Candy.- dijo sin dejar hablar a Albert, quien le miraba asombrado y molesto por todo lo que decía sobre todo por el matrimonio y Candy.

\- Tía, por favor escúcheme, si no sabe por qué estuve ausente, no diga cosas que yo mismo no entiendo- dijo con voz calmada pero con cierta autoridad.

-Está bien, escucho- y sentó en sillón frente al escritorio

-Cuándo George me escribió para avisarme que Candy escapo del Colegio San Pablo, termine mis labores en África y tome un tren hacia Italia, en el trayecto explotó pero pude saltar gracias a que Pupe, salto primero y al ir tras ella me salve de morir, pero sufrí el impacto, cuando llegue al hospital se dieron cuenta que había perdido la memoria; creyeron que era espía porque solo decía Chicago y en la primera embarcación me enviaron a E.U. y después en tren hacia aquí, llegue al Hospital me atendieron, después de darme de alta, alguien me cuido, hasta hace poco recuperé mi memoria y contacte a George y heme aquí tía, tomando mi lugar y las responsabilidades que me corresponden.

La tía estaba con cara de sorpresa y llorando pues nunca imagino que su sobrino hubiera perdido la memoria y por tal motivo su larga ausencia.

-Tía tengo poco tiempo de retomar las actividades, y creo que casarme estoy de acuerdo, pero NO con la mujer que me escogió el consejo…- fue interrumpido por la tía

-¿Por qué no?, es hija de una de las mejores familia…- con gran sorpresa escucho a Albert quién ya no la dejo hablar.

-NO ACEPTARE CASARME CON NINGUNA MUJER SIN AMOR, TIA, AUNQUE FUERA LA HIJA DE LA REINA, ¿QUEDO CLARO?-dijo Albert con voz fuerte y segura.

-Está bien, no hablemos de eso ahora, pero sí de Candy, esa muchachita ha traído muchas desgracias a la familia y quiero que autorices que se case con Neil-

Albert, miro a su tía, con enojo, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por la tía, ¿Por qué quiere casar a Candy con Neil, tía?- dijo con aparente tranquilidad.

-Pues esa muchachita está viviendo con un hombre sin estar casada, es una descarada, Neil se dio cuenta y aparte está enamorado de ella y dice que si no se casa con ella se enlistará en el ejército.

Se escuchó una carcajada

-Jajajajajajajaja, tía y ¿usted le cree? Jajajajaja –

-William no es para reírse, creo que es lo mejor, para salvaguardar el honor de esa chiquilla y el de la familia.

-Pues no tía, no lo autorizo, porque Neil solo la esta chantajeando, sabe lo que hacen los Leagan, ¿no?- la tía solo movía la cabeza en negación.

-Nunca aceptarás que esa chiquilla es mala, ¿verdad?

-No tía, la está equivocada es usted, Neil desde hace tiempo ha estado acosando a Candy, le voy a mostrar algo, George, pasa por favor, - el fiel amigo entró y le entrego a la tía un expediente.

-Madame- hace una leve reverencia

-¿Qué es esto, William?-

-Ahí tía encontrará lo que han estado haciendo los Legan durante mi ausencia- Toma asiento, George, por favor-

La tía empezó a leer, sus ojos se abrían de sorpresa y después a desilusión,-No puedo creer lo que dice, ¿pero es cierto George?-

-Sí, Madame, William antes de ir a África, me dijo que desconfiaba de Sara y me pido que investigará.

-Como verá tía, no voy a dejar que se case Neil con Candy, ¿recuerda que le comenté que alguien me ha cuidado desde que ingrese al Hospital?

-Sí, recuerdo, pero ¿qué tiene que ver con esto?

-Cuando ingrese al Hospital San Juana, me enviaron al cuarto 0, la única persona que confió en mí y me reconoció fue Candy…

-¡Candy! Dijo la tía

-Por favor tía no interrumpa, efectivamente Candy me reconoció y cuido de mí, pero no lo podía hacer pues en ese entonces ella no estaba titulada, presento su examen y lo paso. Solo así pudo cuidarme, pero cuando me echaron del Hospital, Candy dejo su dormitorio y busco un departamento para que viviéramos juntos haciéndonos pasar por hermanos, Stear, Archie y Annie nos ayudaron a conseguir el departamento, al poco tiempo encontré trabajo como lavatrastos y ayude un poco con los gastos del hogar, los Legan hicieron que Candy fuera despedida del Hospital y que no pueda ser contratada en ningún otro por las órdenes y amenazas de Sara Legan y en nombre de la Matriarca Elroy Andrew, para que así Candy aceptará casarse con Neil, pero el destino no quiere eso, Candy encontró trabajo como enfermera en la Clínica Feliz, no gana mucho pero le alcanza para vivir un poco bien y yo junto a ella.- Comento Albert con una sonrisa melancólica.

-No puedo creerlo, es horrible que Sara usará mi nombre para tal hecho, hablaré con el Dr. Leonard, y reclamaré el hecho que te hayan tratado mal.- dijo con gran molestia

-No se preocupe, tía, George se está haciendo cargo de esos asuntos, pero quiero hacerle de su conocimiento que actuaré contra Sara, Eliza y Neil. Daniel firmará un acuerdo delante de usted y George, no estaré presente, puesto que no he hecho mi presentación oficial, en su momento se enterará pues los abogados de la empresa están redactando dicho documento.

-Bien no me opondré a lo que decidas, pero que hay con Candy- dijo la tía dando un suspiro

-Con ella, primero quiero que viva en la mansión, segundo George aquí presente será su Padre adoptivo, puesto que ya firme la anulación…

-¿Por qué hiciste la anulación? ¿Por Neil?

Albert miro a su tía y se decidió decirle la verdad.

-Tía, lo hice porque quiero cortejar a Candy, le explicaré algo, hice la adopción de Candy porque Anthony, Archie y Stear, me lo pidieron, pero al recordar a la pequeña lo hice amor a ella…-

-Entonces ¿ya la conocías?-

-Sí tía, la conocí cuando me escape del funeral de mi hermana.-dijo con tristeza

-¿Quieres casarte con ella? ¿Por eso la adopción por parte de George?

-Sí, tía- su rostro se ilumino

\- Bien, acepto lo de la anulación de la adopción de Candy y que George sea su padre pero no el casamiento con ella, William- dijo muy segura y porque ahora las cartas las tomaría a su favor,

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué no?- dijo Albert con el rostro rojo del coraje y sorpresa.

-Porque no está a tu altura y representación para ser la siguiente Matriarca del Clan Andrew…

\- ¡Usted y sus grandes aires de grandeza!-dijo muy molesto

-¡Ah, no! Jovencito quieres hacer lo que se te pegue la gana, te equivocas y no lo permitiré, harás las cosas como yo digo.

Continuará…

* * *

 **Gracias por sus comentarios, deseando subir diariamente hasta completar la historia, muchas gracias por su apoyo y por leer.**

 **Coqui Andrew**


	4. Capitulo CUATRO

**FIC**

 **MAL ENTENDIDO**

 **POR COQUI ANDREW**

 **CAPITULO CUATRO**

 **Capitulo cuatro**

Albert y George estaban sorprendidos ante la respuesta de la Tía, quien estaba feliz de haber logrado cometido.

-Bien William aclarado ya todo, me retiro, George sabes lo que tienes que hacer y espero que no me defraudes, buenas noches.

-Buenas noches, Madame- y se retiró para hacer los encargos.

-Buenas noches, tía- se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en el cano cabello.

Al día siguiente, Candy despertó, se levantó y vio una carta en su mesita de noche, la tomo dudosa y vio la impecable letra de Albert, empezó a leer:

Amada Candy:

Anoche que llegué, entre a tu habitación, estabas profundamente dormida, no quise despertarte, por eso te dejo esta misiva para informarte que recuperé mi memoria y por el amor que te tengo no puedo dejar entredicho tu reputación, ayer escuche a las vecinas hablando con el administrador diciendo que no éramos hermanos, sino amantes, que tenía que córrenos de aquí, por eso tome la decisión de irme yo, no te preocupes amor mío, te prometo que regresaré por ti para hacerte mi esposa.

Con amor,

Albert

Candy arrugó la carta, no lo podía creer, Albert, ¡la había abandonado!, lloró un buen rato, se limpió las lágrimas, se vistió y salió hacia la clínica,

-Dr. Martí-entro llorando- Albert me ha dejado-

-Mi niña, no llores, él vino a verme y me dijo que todo estaba bien, que regresará por ti. Me dijo que tienes que ser buena y fuerte como hasta ahora, se va porque no quiere perjudicarte, a pesar de lo que paso entre ustedes, se fue porque te ama… fue interrumpido por Candy

-¡Qué me ama! No puede ser, yo me entregue al él por amor y se va sin ninguna consideración a mí y como un cobarde, solo una carta, ¿cree usted qué eso es amor?

-Mi niña, él lo hizo así no por cobardía, sino porque si se despedía de ti en persona no se iría nunca. Debes entenderlo.

Candy se puso seria y analizo las palabras del doctor, si eso podía ser, ella haría lo mismo en circunstancias semejantes.

Tocaron la puerta del consultorio, el Dr. Martí abrió.

-Buenos días, ¿qué se le ofrece? -Pues aún no era hora de consulta.

-Buenos días, doctor, ¿me podría decir usted si la señorita Candy White Andrew, trabaja aquí? y ¿a qué hora puedo encontrarla?- dijo George.

-¡George!- dijo Candy al reconocer su voz y corrió hacia él llorando

-Señorita Candy ¿qué le pasa? ¿Por qué llora?

-¡Se ha ido! Albert se ha ido- dijo

-¿Quién es Albert?-dijo muy serio en su papel de administrador

-¡Oh! Perdón Sr. George, se me olvido que hace tiempo no nos vemos.

-Cálmese señorita Candy, ya me explicará en el camino, pues Madame Elroy quiere verla.

-¿La Tía abuela Elroy, me quiere ver?, Hace poco me corrió de la Mansión, ¿Por qué querrá verme, George, si no me quiere?

-Por favor señorita Candy, vaya a verla

-Anda Candy, con ir y escuchar lo que quiere decirte la señora, no pierdes nada. Además podrías pedirle ayuda para encontrar a Albert.

-Si tiene razón, ¿pero cómo sabe que ella me puede ayudar si no sabe quién es?-

-Porque el Señor aquí presente mencionó Andrew y sé que es una familia poderosa, o ¿me equivoco?-

-No, doctor usted tiene razón, pero vamos señorita Candy, no haga esperar a Madame Elroy

-Está bien, vamos- se despidieron del doctor y subieron al auto rumbo a la mansión de Chicago.

-Señor George, podríamos pasar a mi departamento, para cambiarme de ropa e ir un poco más presentable, por favor- dijo Candy con nerviosismo

-Claro señorita Candy-

Transcurrido un tiempo llegaron a la mansión, bajaron del auto y George le ofreció su brazo a Candy quien gustosa lo acepto, entraron al recibidor.

-Buenos días, Dorothy, Madame Elroy ¿dónde se encuentra?

-En el despacho, que pueden pasar, bienvenida señorita Candy-

-Sólo Candy, Dorothy- se acercó y la abrazo

-Pasamos, señorita- dijo George

-Sí, vamos- Y se dirigieron al despacho, George toco,

-Adelante- se escuchó decir

-Buenas tardes, Madame, aquí está la señorita Candy

La tía volteó a ver a Candy y se llevó una grata sorpresa al verla, Candy vestía un vestido azul turquesa entallado a la cintura y en línea A hasta los tobillos, zapatillas y bolsa tipo cartera a juego e iba peinada con una coleta y unos rizos sueltos, sin maquillaje, Candy era bella por naturaleza y se notaba que no era más esa niña con coletas.

-Buenas tardes, Sra. Elroy-dijo sonriendo, lo cual la hacía lucir más bella

-Buenas días, Candy, toma asiento, George que nos traían un servicio de té, por favor y está cerca por si te necesito-

-Si Madame, con permiso- salió del despacho y fue a la cocina a ordenar el servicio de té

-Esperemos a que traigan el servicio, Candy, pues no deseo ser interrumpida cuando estemos charlando, ¿te parece bien?

-Sí, señora Elroy- La tía sonrió por cómo se dirigía a ella.

-Gracias-

Tocaron a la puerta, la tía dio el pase, era Dorothy con el servicio, ofreció a cada una él te y se retiró.

-Bien Candy te citado para informarte de algo muy importante, el tío abuelo William ya está recuperado- dijo al terminar de tomar un poco de té.

A Candy se le ilumino el rostro al saber que se encontraba mejor el tío abuelo.

-¿Podré verlo, señora Elroy?- dijo Candy con esperanza

-No, Candy, él citará a su debido tiempo, es de otra cosa de la quiero hablarte, es sobre Neil…

-¡Neil!- dijo con sorpresa y espanto, que percibió perfectamente la tía.

-Sí, Neil, me ha dicho que vives con un hombre en la inmoralidad.

-¡Eso no es cierto!- grito Candy

-Veo que tus modales siguen igual de ordinarios-

-Perdón, señora Elroy- dijo bajando la cabeza- pero es que no estoy de acuerdo con lo dice

-¿Me quieres decir que no estás viviendo con un hombre mayor en el departamento?

-Sí, es cierto que vivo con un hombre, pero es mi paciente, él perdió la memoria y lo estoy ayudando pues lo conozco desde hace tiempo.-

La tía alzó las cejas, pues lo que decía confirmaba lo que la había dicho Albert.

-Pues paciente o no estás viviendo con él sin estar casados, por eso he decido que te cases con Neil- dijo la tía, pensando lo diría Candy.

-No, no me casaré con ese maldito de Neil – Lo dijo con enojo y rencor

-¿Por qué no quieres casarte con él? Es un caballero de una buena familia y tú honra no estaría de boca en boca…

-Jajajajaja ¿Caballero? Jajajajaja -¿De buena familia? Jajajajaja ya no me haga reír por favor, ese no tiene nada de caballero, una vez intentó violarme, ¿eso lo hace un caballero?, ¡no lo creo señora!, ¿no lo sabía?, pues déjeme decirle que es verdad. Ahora de buena familia, lo dudo, al único que puedo decir que es bueno es el Señor Daniel Legan, su esposa e hijos son unos arpías, sinvergüenzas, abusivos y mentirosos, les gusta humillar y jugar con los sentimientos de los demás, pero como es su familia cree más en ellos, Neil, es malvado, cruel, despiado, cobarde, quiere qué siga la lista- dijo al borde del llanto por el coraje.

La tía abrió los ojos eso lo leyó, Candy no mentía, estaba muy angustiada pero tenía que continuar el plan

-¡Basta! No te permito que hables así de la familia…

-Y ¿Por qué no? ¿Eh? Dígame ¿Por qué?

-¡Suficiente, Candy! Quiero que me contestes con la verdad ¿A quién amas?- Pregunto la tía

Candy dudo, pero si era necesario decirlo, para que no se casará con Neil, lo confesaría.

-A Albert, la persona que vivía conmigo-dijo con lágrimas en los ojos, pero segura - por eso quiero hablar con el abuelo William, para que me ayude a buscarlo.

Continuará…

* * *

 **Como son cortos los capítulos, subimos tres juntos, deseando sea de su agrado, muchas gracias por su sincero apoyo,**

 **Coqui Andrew**


	5. Capitulo CINCO

**FIC**

 **MAL ENTENDIDO**

 **POR COQUI ANDREW**

 **CAPITULO CINCO**

En el despacho la Tía Elroy esperaba a la familia Legan pues ya tenían los documentos para sancionarlos.

Toc, toc se escucho

-Adelante-

Entraron los Legan

-Buenas tardes, pasen y tomen asiento, por favor-

Ellos obedecieron pues la tía no estaba sola, se encontraba en compañía de los abogados del Corporativo

-Buenas tardes, Tía elroy- dijeron al unísono

-¿A qué se debe este encuentro y con los abogados del Corporativo, Tía?- pregunto Sara con despotismo

-¡Cállate, Sara! Dijo Daniel- ¿en qué podemos ayudar, Tía?

-Pues bien, los he citado para darles algunas respuestas a los acontecimientos que han pasado durante este mes-

-¿Me podré casar con Candy, Tía?- dijo Neil entusiasmado

-No- dijo la Tía

-¡Qué! ¿Por qué no?- con la cara desfigurada del coraje

-Basta Neil, dijo Daniel por favor escuchemos lo que tenga que decir la Tía-

-Gracias, Daniel, en primer lugar les informo que Candy ya no es una Andrew, dos por tal motivo el Tío Abuelo William que ya está recuperado, no autorizó el matrimonio.

-Jajajajajaja volvió a ser una huérfana, otra vez, el Abuelo William, por fin hizo justicia, jajajajaja ya no te conviene Neil- dijo Eliza felizmente.

Neil, la vio con rencor, pues estaba enamorado de ella, pero con estas circunstancias no podía ya no era hija adoptiva del abuelo William.

\- ¡Basta, Eliza! - Dijo la Tía

Eliza se quedó desconcertada, pero no importaba después se encargaría de recordarle a Candy que estaba donde siempre tenía estar en la orfandad.

-Bien ahora, les comento lo siguiente, el tío William, quiere que se vayan de Chicago…-fue interrumpida por un grito que se pudo escuchar hasta a las afueras de la mansión

-¡¿Qué!? Dijeron Sara, Eliza y Neil, Daniel estaba callado pero sabía que todo esto tenía un fin, solo se limitó a escuchar.

-¿Por qué, Tía? Si nos nosotros no hemos hecho nada malo, solo lo necesario para el bien de la familia, ¿A dónde iremos?- Dijo Sara casi gritando.

-Bien Sara te contestaré se irán a vivir a Florida, allá Daniel se hará cargo de los hoteles que pertenecen a la familia ¿las razones?, pues número uno quiere que estén lejos de Candy, a pesar de no ser familia, pues está enterado de todo el daño que le han hecho, dos no mencionaran que son de la familia Andrew, su ayuda económica es retirada y tercera tendrán que trabajar Sara, Neil y Eliza bajo las órdenes de Daniel, se ganaran un sueldo y empezaran desde abajo, si lo hacen bien irán ascendiendo de puesto,-las caras de ellos están rojas y muy molestos por lo que decía la Tía

-¡Pero Tía, como se atreve hacernos esto el Tío abuelo!

-¡SON DECISIONES QUE HA TOMADO EL PATRIARCA DEL CLAN! Y SE RESPETARÁN, NO HAY MARCHA ATRÁS-Dijo con voz imponente y se dirigió a Daniel.

-Daniel, no sé si estas enterado lo que hacen ellos cuándo tú estás trabajando y el abuso que hicieron cuando el Tío estuvo enfermo-dijo con preocupación la Tía

-Sí, Tía Elroy, siempre estoy enterado, pues algunas cosas aprendí del buen George aquí presente, se hará todo como lo estipule el acuerdo pues me imagino que por esa razón están aquí los abogados-Dijo Daniel con más pena.

-Bien, Daniel, quiero que lo leas y ustedes tres firmarán sin objetar nada, pues uno de los requisitos que hagan lo que se les pide si no lo hacen serán expulsados por siempre de la familia.

Y si aceptan, vendrán a Chicago a la presentación del Tío que se les hará por medio de una invitación. Llegarán ese día y al siguiente se regresarán. Por cierto tendrán que hacer reservación pues en ninguna de las mansiones son bienvenidos excepto Daniel.

Solo una cosa más Sara, tendrás que ir a cada hospital que junto a Eliza visitaron y ambas ofrecerán una disculpa y un donativo por todas las mentiras que dijeron de Candy. En el hospital Santa Juana, darán sin chistar un donativo más alto que el de los demás, si no lo hacen desde este momento se retiran sin ningún beneficio de la familia, solo con lo puesto.

Ambas mujeres estaban al borde del llanto, pero aceptaron lo que se les decía, creyendo que podrían tomar dinero del banco

-Claro está – dijo la Tía Elroy -que los donativos los harán con sus recursos propios- sonriendo con pena pues sabía que no tenían mucho, más bien tendrían que vender sus joyas y objetos de valor. Ya se había dado la orden de cancelar sus cuentas en el banco.

-Neil- dijo Daniel -tú ayudaras con los donativos pues fue por ti que recurrieron al chantaje, mis pertenencias no las tocarán.

Eliza se desmayó, Sara se puso a llorar y Neil… no dijo nada.

A partir de ese momento pertenecían a la clase trabajadora, la que menospreciaban y humillaban a cada momento. Qué destino tan cruel para ellos o al menos eso creían.

En una casa a fueras de las ciudad de Chicago estaba Candy sentada en una banca que mirando

al jardín.

-Hola, ¿cómo estás?- dijo una voz masculina

-Bien, gracias, ¿y tú?-dijo con una leve sonrisa-hace una semana que no me visitas-dijo Candy

-Pues he estado trabajando y me he quedado hasta tarde y no dejar ningún pendiente, para poder visitarte.

-Lo importante es que estás aquí-

\- Te traje flores, espero que te gusten y algo más…

-¿Qué es? Dijo sonriendo

-Algo que te gusta mucho, golosa

-¡Ah, ya sé qué es!

-¿Ah sí, en serio?

-¡Si! Son chocolates

-Jajajajaja pues sí que eres una golosa, si son chocolates y tus favoritos

Se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla y le entrego los chocolates.

-¡Gracias!

-¿Quieres dar un paseo por el jardín, Candy?

-Claro vamos- se paró con su ayuda

-Señorita Candy, dijo Dorothy

-¿Si? Dime Dorothy

-Ya llegó el doctor para revisarla y a ver si ya la da de alta

-Bien vamos, nos permites…

-Claro, vayan mientras yo las espero en la sala.

En la recamara de Candy, el doctor le decía, -mi niña, ya estas mejor, te voy a dar de alta tienes que cuidarte mucho y sobre todo alimentarte mejor-dijo con una sonrisa al ver el rostro sonrojado de Candy.

-¿Por qué te sonrojas, mi niña?-Dijo el doctor Martí

-Es que usted me conoce muy bien y sabe que por el momento no puedo tolerar los alimentos, mi enfermedad reciente, no me lo permitió, qué me espero más adelante-

-Pues te verás hermosa como siempre y a lo mejor un poco más llenita, mi niña-

-¡Ay! Doctor Martí, ya ve como es, acaso usted se está burlando de mi- dijo Candy riendo

-Bien mi niña, me voy vengo dentro de dos semanas, ¿estás de acuerdo?

-Si doctor, lo estaré esperando- le mando un beso

Cuando se retiró el doctor, Dorothy y Candy bajaron a la sala.

-¿Qué estás tomando?-

-Té Candy, solo té- le dijo con una sonrisa

-Dorothy puedes pedir uno para mí, por favor-

-Sí, Candy, enseguida te lo traigo, con permiso-se retiró de la sala para dirigirse a la cocina.

Ambos se quedaron viendo, sin decir nada, hasta que fueron interrumpidos por la muchacha del servicio-

-Disculpen, ¿puedo pasar? Le traigo su té señorita Candy-

-Pasa, Lili, gracias, por favor dile a Dorothy que preparen la comida favorita del señor, ¿te quedas a almorzar?

-Pues con esa invitación, si- dijo casi riendo

-Ya escuchaste, Lili- riendo también

-Si señorita, yo le informo, con permiso.

-¿Y bien, Candy?- dijo alzando las cejas

-¿De qué?- dijo seria

-¿Cuándo piensas regresar a la Mansión?

-En un mes más-dijo sin ganas

-Pero, tienes que hablar con la Sra. Elroy, Candy, estoy seguro que te apoyará

-No lo sé, todo fue muy rápido, me salí sin esperar, cómo siempre huyendo de mis responsabilidades, ¿por qué quieren casarme con alguien que no amo?

Continuará…

* * *

 **Gracias por todos sus comentarios, aquí el cortito capitulo cinco**

 **Saludos,**

 **Coqui Andrew**


	6. Capitulo SEIS

**FIC**

 **MAL ENTENDIDO**

 **POR COQUI ANDREW**

 **CAPITULO SEIS**

Dos meses antes…

-¡Suficiente, Candy! Quiero que me contestes con la verdad ¿A quién amas?- Pregunto la tía

Candy dudo, pero si era necesario decirlo, para que no se casará con Neil, lo confesaría.

-A Albert, la persona que vivía conmigo-dijo con lágrimas en los ojos, pero segura - por eso quiero hablar con el abuelo William, para que me ayude a buscarlo.

-¡Por favor! Sra. Elroy no permita que me case con Neil, yo amo a Albert- dijo llorando

-Pero es un vagabundo, sin oficio qué futuro te espera a lado de un hombre así…-

Fue interrumpida por Candy

-Pero es trabajador, honrado, me ama…

-¿Te ama? Y te abandonó, ¡eso no es amor!- dijo la tía molesta, ¿Para qué quieres que te ayude a buscarlo? ¿Sabe que perteneces a la familia Andrew?

-Sí, pero estoy dispuesta a renunciar al apellido para estar con él.

La tía se quedó pensando que Candy si amaba a William y era correspondida por él, le preguntó

-Candy, descríbeme al tal Albert-sin saber que esperar, su cara fue de sorpresa cuando Candy dijo

-Es alto, tez blanca, cabello rubio, largo le llega a los hombros, cuerpo atlético, nariz y boca dignas de un dios griego y sus ojos… -suspiro y viendo a la tía cerró su mirada y comento-sus ojos color azul como el cielo, reflejan bondad, amor, esperanza, honestidad, confianza e inocencia pura de un niño. -Dijo segura y enamorada.

La tía estaba totalmente enternecida por la respuesta de Candy. Sonrió y le dijo

-Bien Candy, no permitiré que te cases con Neil, pero aceptarás ciertas condiciones, ¿estás de acuerdo?

-¿Qué condiciones?-estaba preocupada

-Una es que renuncies al apellido y aceptes ser adoptada por George Johnson.

Dos dejarás el apartamento y vivirás aquí en la mansión.

Tres dejarás de trabajar y harás obras de caridad.

Cuatro estarás bajo mi tutela, aprenderás todo lo que una dama debe saber, esta condición es por parte del abuelo William, pues no quiere dejarte desamparada y el señor Johnson acepto ser tu padre y está de acuerdo.

Cinco y la más importante un caballero ha solicitado tu mano para matrimonio y el abuelo ha aceptado, te casarás con él. George Johnson también ha aceptado.-Terminó la Tía y volteo a ver a Candy.

Tenía los ojos muy abiertos y mirada horrorizada por lo que escuchaba, no podía creer que el Abuelo, la tratara así pues ella no era un objeto, es un ser humano, la imagen que tenía del abuelo se rompió, él no era bueno y el señor Johnson que iba ser su padre, aceptaba las órdenes del abuelo, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué? Era la única pregunta que había en su cabeza; entonces se escuchó un grito

-¡NOOOOOOOO!-Salió corriendo hacia el jardín

-¡Espera, Candy!-Grito la Tía Elroy- ¡aún no termino, espeeeeera!

George que la vio salir, fue tras ella

-Espere señorita Candy- Grito y corriendo, afuera caía una torrencial lluvia

Candy llego al portal de las rosas y se tiró y lloró bajo la lluvia, sin saber qué hacer, qué pensar.

George la encontró un rato después, estaba dormida junta al rosal de Anthony, la cargó y se la llevo a la habitación que de ahora en adelante le pertenecía.

Dorothy ayudaba a Candy a bañarse y cambiarse, pues estuvo un buen rato bajo la lluvia, George había ido por el doctor Martí.

Ella por la fiebre que tenía caía a ratos en sueños, escuchaba hablar a la Tía Elroy con George.

-No puedo creer, George, no me dejo terminar de hablar, pero en cuánto se recuré continuaré la plática, tiene que saber con quién se casará.- dijo muy preocupada.

-Pero tiene que ser cuando esté tranquila, no la presione, me urge que firme los papeles de la adopción.

Pasaron unos días y Candy se encontraba acostada en su cama, la habitación que ahora tenía era hermosa y más espaciosa que la anterior, tenía una gran cama con cobijas y edredones color rosa pálido un tocador con un gran espejo y un ropero a juego color blanco con pequeñas flores sus cortinas eran blancas y sobre cortinas color rosa viejo. Una salita para recibir visitas clásica de época y un gran baño con tina y ducha. Y por último un gran ventanal con puertas que daban a un balcón donde se podía apreciar todo Chicago.

Escucho unos leves toquidos en la puerta.

-Adelante- dijo

-Buenos días, señorita Candy- Era George

-Hola, George, ¿Qué se le ofrece?

-Vengo a que firme los papeles de adopción por mi parte ya están firmados-dijo con una sonrisa

-Está bien, los firmaré, gracias George por ser mi padre-firmo los papeles

-Gracias a usted señorita Candy-

-George,-dijo Candy- ahora soy tu hija

-Cierto, gracias hija, me retiro voy a ver al juez para que los firme. Hasta pronto hija.

Se retiro

-No quiero que me casen con un desconocido, me voy escapar esta noche- pensó-no por ser hija del señor Johnson y él haya aceptado porque trabaja para la familia Andrew, están equivocados que lo haré, no soy un objeto que puedan vender al mejor postor, le dejaré una nota.

En la noche, Candy estaba vestida y con maleta en mano para irse, aún enferma, salió de la habitación sin hacer ruido, bajo las escaleras y cuando llegaba a la cocina

-¡Candy! ¿A dónde crees que vas?- se escuchó la voz de Dorothy en la obscuridad.

-¡qué susto me has dado, Dorothy!, ¿qué haces aquí?

-Pues sin más no recuerdo trabajo aquí, termine de supervisar todo y estaba a punto de irme a mi habitación cuando te vi entrar. ¿A dónde vas? Si aún estas enferma. ¡Ah! Ya sé, te piensas escapar, ¿verdad?- dijo molesta y preocupada.

Candy estaba sorprendida pues no esperaba encontrar a nadie ya en la Mansión y sobre todo porque Dorothy la conocía muy bien.

-Pues sí, me voy y no pienso volver.

-Pero… y el señor Johnson, ¿qué pensará? ¿Y la Madame?

-Pues me importa poco lo que piensen, no voy a casarme con alguien que no amo, iré a buscar a Albert, porque es a él a quien amo con toda el alma.

Además les deje una carta a cada quien, no me creas tan malagradecida-Dijo Candy segura.

-Está bien ¡Vete!, pero yo voy contigo, espérame voy por mis cosas.

-Dorothy, no es necesario…

-Pues me voy contigo, estas enferma quién te cuidará.-

-Está bien te espero en el jardín, no tardes por favor.-

Dorothy se fue a su habitación empaco unas cosas y le escribió una carta a George, la echó por debajo de la puerta de la habitación de él, después fue a reunirse con Candy, quien ya la esperaba. Salieron de la Mansión y paso un carruaje lo tomaron y Candy pidió que las llevará al Magnolia, para recoger unas cosas e irse a la estación de trenes.

Cuando iban caminando por la acera empezó a llover Candy se sintió mareada, Dorothy la alcanzó a sostener, pero ambas cayeron al piso.

-¡Ayuda! Que alguien nos ayude, por favor

Un hombre se acercó, cargo a Candy y le dijo a Dorothy -suba a mi auto por favor, no tema, conozco a Candy.

Al día siguiente, despertó con un poco de dolor, vio que estaba en una habitación que no era la suya, trató de pararse, pero se mareo nuevamente, se recostó, se escuchó que tocaron la puerta.

-Adelante- dijo, esperando ver quien entraba en esa habitación

-¡Dorothy!- exclamó-¿Dónde estamos? ¿De quién es esta casa? ¿Cómo llegamos? ¿Qué me paso?- preguntaba con angustia

-Calma, Candy estamos en las afueras de Chicago, en la casa de un amigo tuyo, ayer te pusiste mal en medio de la lluvia y te desmayaste, en eso llegó tu amigo y nos trajo aquí, mando por el doctor, te dije que nos quedáramos en tu departamento, pero necia, recaíste y…

-Dorothy, ¿quién ese amigo? que dices, yo no tengo ningún amigo en Chicago, el único que tenía me dejo, ¿recuerdas? A ver ¿Quién…-la pregunta quedo en el aire porque en ese momento entro su amigo.

-Yo soy ese amigo, pecosa- dijo una voz que pudo reconocer

-¡Terry!- dijo sorprendida.

-¿Estás mejor, pecosa?- dijo sonriéndole-vine a Chicago a visitarte y te encuentro huyendo como siempre-

-Sí, Terry, me siento mejor-sonrojada por la pena-¿esta es tú casa?

-En realidad, de mi madre- Te manda saludos pecosa

-Terry nunca vas a cambiar- dijo riendo

-Te dejo en buenas manos, Candy, con permiso-

-¿Sabes, pecosa?- dijo serio Terry y sentándose en la cama junto a Candy- Dorothy ya me conto todo, así que no te preocupes déjame decirte que has elegido bien, Albert es un gran hombre y te ayudaré a buscarlo.

Continuará…

* * *

 **Gracias por sus comentarios, deseando subir seguido y que les agrade esta historia, :D**

 **Coqui Andrew**


	7. Capitulo SIETE

**FIC**

 **MAL ENTENDIDO**

 **POR COQUI ANDREW**

 **CAPITULO SIETE**

-Pero, tienes que hablar con la Sra. Elroy, Candy, estoy seguro que te apoyará

-No lo sé, todo fue muy rápido, me salí sin esperar, cómo siempre huyendo de mis responsabilidades, ¿por qué quieren casarme con alguien que no amo?

-Candy ya hable con tu padre y me dijo que tienes que regresar, tienes obligaciones con la familia Andrew, tu prometido te va encantar. Escúchalos por favor Candy.

-No quiero, por favor Terry, quedaste de ayudarme a buscar a Albert y no me has ayudado mucho, el detective solo te da largas y…-

-¡Basta, Candy! mañana te llevaré a la mansión hablar con la Sra. Elroy y la escucharás hasta el final, ¿entendido?-dijo molesto por la conducta infantil de Candy.

-Si no te convence lo que te dirá, regresas aquí todo el tiempo que quieras, ¿te parece?

-Está bien, Terry.

Al día siguiente se presentaron en la Mansión, se anunciaron, los llevaron hasta el despacho

-Candy, hija ¿Cómo estás?- dijo George

-Pues creo que se ve bien, George, después de la manera que se fue- dijo algo molesta la Tía Elroy

-Buenos días, papá, señora Elroy-dijo apenada Candy-

-Buenos días Señor Johnson, Madame Elroy- dijo Terry

-Buenos días Duque Granchester- dijeron ambos

-Bien Candy toma asiento para conversar, nos permite ¿Duque Granchester?

-Disculpe señora Elroy, pero deseo que Terry se quede- dijo Candy

-Está bien, como gustes, la última vez, me dijiste que amas a Albert y yo te dije que no te casarías con Neil con ciertas condiciones, ¿las recuerdas?-

-Sí, pero no me quiero casar sin amor y menos en… se quedó callada y con el rostro enrojecido de vergüenza

-Y menos ¿qué?, Candy- pregunto la Tía

\- Candy tienes que decirles ya no puedes callar más, estoy seguro que te apoyarán- dijo Terry animando a su amiga a revelar su secreto.

-Bueno papá, señora Elroy no quiero casarme con la persona que el tío abuelo escogió para mí, porque estoy embarazada de Albert.- dijo sin más. Los rostros de George y la señora Elroy estaban en total sorpresa entonces ocurrió algo que Candy no esperaba

-¡Escuchaste George, un nuevo Andrew, un heredero! -Gritaba con mucha alegría y llorando

Candy con la boca abierta, pues no entendía por qué decía la Tía que era un heredero Andrew.

La tía se acerco a Candy la abrazo y le decía, -gracias, mi niña, gracias, no sabes la alegría que nos das con el heredero- Comentaba la Tía llena de felicidad.

\- ¡Señora Elroy! ¿De qué habla? Yo espero un hijo de Albert, no de un Andrew-dijo ya cansada de escuchar que era un heredero.

Al escuchar esas palabras la Tía la soltó y se le quedo viendo fijamente y preguntó

-Candy ¿acaso tú sabes cuál es el apellido de Albert? ¿Sabes todo sobre él? - la tía sin dejar de sonreír- Contéstame Candy-

-No, no sé mucho sobre él- dijo con la cabeza agachada y sin mirar a la Tía Abuela- pero ¿Por qué dice que es un heredero?

La tía Elroy volteo a ver a George que solamente sonreía pensando en la actitud que tomaría su muchacho al enterarse.

-Pues creo que ha llegado el momento que mi hija sepa toda la verdad- comentó

-Bien Candy, como sabrás el tío abuelo estuvo enfermo- Candy asintió- pues veras, cuando mi hermano William murió me dejo a cargo a sus hijos Rose Mary y William, quien se convirtió en el Patriarca siendo un niño y al no tener edad para ser representante, los más viejos del clan junto con George y yo le dimos una identidad de un hombre mayor, Rose Mary murió dejando a su hijo Anthony bajo nuestro cuidado, eso ya lo sabes, pues bien Cuando William tomo su cargo decidió también aventurarse en el mundo, en ese tiempo él recibió tres cartas de sus sobrinos Anthony, Alastair y Archibald solicitándole que adoptara a una niña que estaba trabajando para los Legan, él acepto y te adopto Candy, William, el empresario es eso un magnifico empresario, pero el aventurero es libre, estuvo vagando por un tiempo, trabajo en un zoológico porque ama a la naturaleza y los animales después se embarcó a África y cuando quiso regresar, sufrió un accidente donde desgraciadamente perdió la memoria- Candy esta azorada, todo lo que le contaban parecía que hacían referencia a Albert- llego al hospital San Juana donde lo atendió y cuido una enfermera y ella abandono su dormitorio para cuidar de él exponiendo su reputación y honor por él.-

Candy seguía callada, una vez que recupero y proceso toda la información preguntó

-¿Me quiere decir que el tío abuelo, es Albert? –

-Si, Candy, el Tío Abuelo es Albert, su nombre completo es William Albert Andrew, y él es quien ha solicitado tu mano, por eso George acepto.- dijo la Tía Elroy- ¿Aceptas Candy?-

Candy la miraba con sorpresa, pero solo atino decir

-¡Siiiii! Si acepto- dijo gritando feliz y dando saltitos.

-¡Candy! Gritaron los tres con preocupación

-¡Qué!- dijo Candy deteniéndose

-¡El bebé!, no saltes-dijeron George y Terry

-Aunque no me agrada que se hayan adelantado para tener bebés ¿eh?-dijo soltando una carcajada la Tía Elroy. Todos se quedaron sorprendidos, pues ella casi nunca reía y verla así era una novedad, después se soltaron a reír.

-En este año Candy, aparte de preparar la habitación del bebé, aprenderás todo sobre lo que la Matriarca hace- Candy se puso seria- recuerda que es una de las condiciones

-Si señora Elroy- dijo Candy sin ganas

-¿Señora? ¿Me llamaste señora, Candy?- Ella asintió- pues ya no me llamaras así, de ahora en adelante me llamarás Tía.

-Tía, ¿Albert no está en Chicago?-pregunto Candy

-No Candy, una de las condiciones que le puse a William si quería casarse contigo era que durante un año se dedicará exclusivamente a trabajar, por el momento ésta de viaje en América del Sur.

George y Terry se acercaron y le dieron un efusivo abrazo.

\- ¡Felicidades, hija, no sabes que alegría me da al saber que voy a ser abuelo! - Le dio un beso en la frente

-Ya ves Tarzán pecosa, te dije que tu prometido te iba a gustar y que te apoyaran en todo-

Candy solo se limito a enseñarle la lengua en modo infantil y se rieron todos.

Continuará…

* * *

 **Gracias por comentar, ya pronto terminamos este fic**

 **Coqui Andrew**


	8. Capitulo OCHO

**FIC**

 **MAL ENTENDIDO**

 **POR COQUI ANDREW**

 **CAPITULO OCHO**

Candy regresó a vivir a la mansión y empezó sus estudios con la Tía Elroy, quien era muy exigente, pero con mucha paciencia para enseñarle a ella.

Aprendió rápido, porque tuvo el entusiasmo y motivación para hacerlo.

-Tía, ¿puedo comentarle algo?-pregunto Candy

-Dime-

-¿Sabe usted, si todavía cuento con el dinero de mis mesadas? –Dijo con cierta duda

-Sí, Candy, aún puedes disponer de ese dinero, nunca se ha dejado de depositarte. No entiendo ¿por qué nunca lo ocupaste? Comento la Tía Elroy

-Es qué quería ganarme mi dinero, pero ahora que no estoy percibiendo mi sueldo, ¿puedo disponer de el?- Pregunto con cierto temor

-¿Para qué lo necesitas, Candy?-pregunto la Tía algo preocupada

-Pues verá quiero tomar un curso de Floristería y posteriormente iniciar un negocio propio e independiente del Corporativo.- dijo Candy con entusiasmo

La Tía se quedó pensando y le dijo

-Pues me parece buena idea, tomarás ese dinero y pagaras a un instructor aquí en la Mansión y posteriormente te daré el dinero para empieces tu negocio...-

-¡Pero, Tía!- dijo con molestia…-

-No interrumpas Candy, después de que te apoye tú me irás devolviendo ese dinero. ¿Te parece?

-Sí, claro que sí, muchas gracias Tía- se acercó y le dio un cariñoso abrazo.

-Bien empecemos la clase de tejido, ya has avanzado mucho con el guardarropa del bebé, pero Candy, ¿no crees que tu vientre está muy abultado para las semanas que tienes? ¿Cuántas semanas dice el doctor que tienes?

-Veinticuatro semanas, Tía-dijo Candy acariciando su vientre

-Mmmmm, creo haremos más ropita-

-¡Ay, Tía! Yo creo que el bebé está muy grande, por eso el tamaño, recuerde que Albert es alto-dijo soltando un suspiro.

La Tía pensó –Pues recuerdo que Pauna no tenía el vientre tan grande-

-Bien Candy, dime por qué quieres floristería-

-Porque siempre me han gustado las rosas, Tía, recuerde que Anthony cultivo una especial y por eso quiero continuar lo que él empezó- dijo con nostalgia.

Pasaron cuatro semanas más; Candy ya había empezado sus estudios sobre floristería y estaba buscando un local en el centro de Chicago para su negocio de flores, estaba en la sala platicando con la Tía Elroy sobre eso cuando Peter, el mayordomo, entró a la sala anunciando unas visitas

-Señora Candy, la busca el Duque Granchester y su novia-

-Que pasen Peter, por favor- dijo Candy con una gran sonrisa

-Si señora, con permiso-

-Adelante Duque Granchester, señorita…

-Buenas tardes- dijeron al unísono

-Buenas tardes contestó la Tía Elroy

-¡Terry! ¡Paty!- se acercó Candy a ellos dándoles un gran abrazo.

-Tomen asiento, por favor, Peter que nos traigan café, por favor- dijo Candy

-Sí, señora Candy, con permiso- dio una leve reverencia y se retiro

-¿Cómo han estado? ¿Cuándo anuncian su compromiso? ¿Cuándo se casan? ¿A qué demos su visita?- pregunto Candy sin dejar de hablar

-¡Candy!- contestaron los tres-

-Si no dejas hablar no sabrás nada-Dijo la tía con reproche

-Perdón Tía, disculpen Terry y Paty-

-No te preocupes, contestaremos todas tus preguntas, primera hemos estado bien y viendo los preparativos del compromiso que será después de que tengas a tu bebé o sea que faltan como tres meses y en tres más después del anuncio nos casamos- dijo Terry

-Y hemos venido a invitarte a un evento de recaudación de fondos para la fundación de Eleonor Becker- dijo Paty

-Pero mi madre quiere que tú te encargues de los arreglos florales y en ese evento te darás a conocer para que tu negocio empiece a marchar, va ir la crema y nata de la alta sociedad y el gremio de la actuación- dijo Terry

-¡Oh! Será un gran honor hacer el trabajo, vamos al invernadero para que escojan las flores esta semana ya viene personal para empezar hacer los arreglos, fotógrafo para hacer el muestrario.

¿Cuándo es el evento?-Pregunto Candy

-En dos semanas, Candy-dijo Paty

-¡Wow! Muy pronto, pero lo haré- dijo Candy decidida y la Tía Elroy se sintió orgullosa de saber que no se intimidaba por el tiempo.

-Pero antes de que vayan al invernadero, tomemos el café- dijo la Tía

Después de un rato fueron al invernadero y escogieron bellas hortensias de diferentes colores y calas.

-Es muy bello tu invernadero Candy, pero me imagino que las dulces Candy solo son exclusivas para la familia Andrew, ¿verdad?- comentó Terry

-Así es, querido Terry-respondió Candy.

-Bien Candy, nosotros nos retiramos; mañana mismo te depositaré el cheque, muchas gracias-

-Gracias a tu mamá, que tiene fe en mi trabajo y por la oportunidad que me da.-dijo Candy cariñosamente a sus amigos- salúdame a tú mamá Terry y tú Paty a la Abuela Martha.

-Gracias, Candy de tu parte les daremos sus cordiales saludos. - dijeron Paty y Terry

Cuando se marcharon de la Mansión Candy retomo su plática con la Tía Elroy, ambas están muy entusiasmadas por el primer trabajo de ella y pregunto:

-Tía Elroy, quisiera pedirle un favor más, ¿me podría hacer otro préstamo, por favor? -

-Candy, ¿para qué quieres ese préstamo?- preguntó con curiosidad la Tía

-Sabe Tía, quiero comprar el departamento donde vivimos Albert y yo, me gustaría después de que naciera mi hijo ir unos días allá con él y descansar de todo este ajetreo, ¿Usted me entiende verdad? Solo así tendría un poco de paz para dedicarme al negocio de las flores.-Dijo Candy optimista

-Candy y ¿tú crees que cuando te vayas con el bebé tendrás paz? Dijo con una sonrisa en los labios por las ocurrencias de Candy

-Al principio si Tía, pero después me dedicaría a mi hijo exclusivamente- dijo con una gran sonrisa solo de imaginar esos momentos.

-Está bien te daré ese dinero…-

-Madame Elroy no estoy de acuerdo con lo dice-Dijo George, quien había llegado y alcanzo escuchar la conversación- Yo, como su padre le regalare ese departamento, tengo mis ahorros

¿Estás de acuerdo, hija? Además así estarás cerca del Corporativo y podrás ir a la oficina y te harás cargo desde ahí de tu empresa, recuerda que al casarte con William tus responsabilidades serán mayores y tendrás que participar en los negocios.

-Claro que acepto, papá, muchas gracias- se acercó y le dio un beso y un abrazo.

-Por cierto papá ¿Cuándo regresa Albert?- pregunto con curiosidad, pues lo extrañaba mucho.

-Aún no recibo respuesta pero será en cuatro meses más.-

Pasaron dos semanas más y llego el día de la gala, Candy lucía un vestido verde obscuro corte imperio con un lazo de un tono más claro que su vestido que terminaba en moño en la parte de atrás, su embrazo ya notable, su cabello peinado de lado, adornado con una peineta de plata con incrustaciones de esmeraldas, aretes, collar, pulsera y anillo a juego, regalo de la Tía Elroy,

maquillaje sencillo, lucía bellísima. Llegaron al gran salón de fiestas del Blackstone Hotel, Candy, Paty iban junto a Terry, cuando llegaron llamaron mucho la atención, Eleonor se acercó y les dio la bienvenida al evento, un mayordomo los llevo a su mesa, los arreglos que Candy elaboró junto a su personal quedaron espectaculares en cada mesa había un gran florero de cristal con un lazo en moño y con calas al centro y alrededor hortensias de colores, a la entrada y distribuidas por salón grandes macetas con hortensias de colores, en la mesa principal un gran arreglo que abarcaba casi toda la mesa a lo largo con las bellas flores eran sencillos pero elegantes.

El evento se llevó a cabo y durante las presentaciones la actriz Eleonor Becker agradeció a la nueva empresaria encargada de los arreglos florales del salón. Después de la cena Candy se sintió mal y le pidió a Terry si la acompañaba al jardín a tomar un poco de aire, el acepto y salieron por una de las puertas que daban al hermoso jardín del hotel, caminaron un rato por el sendero del jardín Candy no se reponía aún, entonces Terry le dijo

-Voy por un vaso con agua y le informo a Paty que nos retiramos, no quiero que te pase nada malo, Candy, espérame por favor-

-Si Terry, aquí espero en esta banca-Dijo Candy

Terry se retiró dejando sola a Candy, quien se sentía observada y eso la angustió, por más que buscaba con la mirada no encontraba a esa persona de mirada penetrante. Se levantó y empezó a caminar hacia al salón cuando se encontró a Terry.

-Toma Candy, bebe algo y nos vamos, Paty ya fue a pedir el auto.

-Si Terry, por favor ya no me quiero quedar aquí, siento que alguien me observa y no quiero que me hagan daño- dijo muy asustada. Terry miro alrededor, pero no vio a nadie-

-Creo que es tu imaginación Candy, no veo a nadie. Pero vamos, te dejaré en la mansión- tomándola por el brazo se retiraron.

Continuará…

* * *

 **Gracias y Saludos,**

 **Coqui Andrew**


	9. Capitulo NUEVE

**FIC**

 **MAL ENTENDIDO**

 **POR COQUI ANDREW**

 **CAPITULO NUEVE**

La mirada siguió a la pareja, los ojos azul cielo mostraban ira y decepción al mismo tiempo, Albert salió de su escondite y unas lágrimas traicioneras bajaron por su rostro.

-Creía que me amabas solo me utilizaste, no quiero verte más, siempre fue él, tu gran amor ya hasta un hijo vas a tener. -pensó con amargura, se limpió sus bellos ojos con el dorso de su mano, salió del salón, subió a su auto y manejo hasta llegar a la Mansión de Lakewood.

No pudo dormir, pensando en lo hermosa que se veía Candy con su embarazo y preguntándose, por qué George no le dijo que se había casado con Terry, ya iba a cumplir un año fuera trabajando exhaustivamente, termino antes de tiempo, fue al evento por invitación de un empresario, nunca imagino encontrar a Candy y enterarse que era una empresaria de Flores, pero ya iban a conocer a William A. Andrew, todos ellos, ya no dejaría que lo manejaran a su antojo.

Al día siguiente, llamó al Corporativo y pidió que George se presentará ante el Tío Abuelo William en la mansión de Lakewood.

George llegó a la mansión y le dijeron que entrara directamente al despacho, así lo hizo.

-Buenos tardes, William-dijo cortésmente.

-Buenos tardes, George- dijo con una voz muy fría-toma asiento por favor-

-¿Por qué no me avistaste que ya habías llegado?- preguntó

-No tengo porque avisarte, además ya estoy aquí y solo para pedirte que hagas las siguientes diligencias- muy autoritario

-Como usted diga- contesto George al notar el tono de su voz

Albert se quedó un poco confuso, pero siguió hablando

-Estaré un mes más aquí en Estados Unidos tratando algunos asuntos con los empresarios que quieren invertir con nosotros y en ese tiempo quiero que mandes avisar a la mansión de Glasgow mi llegada, pues voy a radicar allá. Archie, la tía Elroy y tú podrán manejar todo desde aquí y yo desde Escocia.-Dijo sin tomar en cuenta la cara de sorpresa de George.

-Perdón, señor William, que lo incomode con esta pregunta ¿Y su compromiso con mi hija Candy?-

-Jajajajaja, qué más da… ella ya está casada y esperando un hijo de Terry. Ustedes me mandaron lejos y cuando ese idiota se presentó casaron a Candy, no creo le haya costado mucho a ella aceptarlo, pues siempre lo ha amado. Fui un estúpido al creer que ella me amaba por eso me voy para no gritarle que es una MENTIROSA- dijo con una crueldad que dejo por momentos sin palabras a George, un rato más preguntó

-¿Cuándo y en dónde vio a mi hija?-

-Ayer en el evento que realizó la actriz Eleonor Becker-contesto Albert

-Creo que necesita hablar con mi hija, señor William- dijo molesto George

-No hay nada de qué hablar George, solo sigue mis instrucciones y arregla todo para mi viaje, eso es todo, retírate- dijo con voz autoritaria

-Si señor William, buenas tardes, con permiso-George se retiró molesto, pero hablaría con La Tía Elroy y darle una lección a William por su testarudez.

William se sintió mal por hablarle así, pero seguía molesto por lo él creía era verdad

En el despacho de la Mansión de Chicago, estaban reunidos la señora Elroy, Candy, Archie, Terry, Paty y George.

-Pero ¿cómo es posible que crea que me case con Terry? ¿Acaso se volvió loco o qué?- pregunta Candy con molestia

-¡Irse a Escocia!- casi grito la Tía indignada

Archie, Terry y Paty solo estaban asombrados por la actitud que tenía el Tío William pues ellos ya sabían quién era.

-Saben Madame Elroy, Candy y George, creo que es momento de darle una lección a William- dijo Paty- dejen que se vaya a Escocia y que crea que Candy está casada con Terry, una vez que vea nuestro compromiso y boda en los periódicos pues ambos somos ingleses conocidos, volverá a disculparse por testarudez.

-Pero yo quería que estuviera cuando nazca nuestro hijo- dijo Candy al borde del llanto. Y si no lee los periódicos, es bien sabido que él no le gusta esta sociedad y no creo que lea esa sección y más si cree que me case con Terry. Todos asintieron Candy lo conocía demasiado bien.

-¡Qué se vaya!-dijo con coraje-Yo podré salir sola con mi hijo ya que a él no le interesa aclarar **el mal entendido** , pues a mí menos- Y salió llorando del despacho hacia su habitación.

Todos se quedaron en su lugar, Paty fue tras Candy para consolarla.

-Madame Elroy, entonces ¿cuándo y dónde será la presentación de su sobrino William?- Preguntó George

-Será en medio año después de que Candy tenga a su hijo y será aquí en Chicago, haré que regrese- dijo con seguridad.

Paso un mes y Albert en el puerto estaba solo, pues George no quiso acompañarlo ni despedirlo poniendo de pretexto que tenía mucho trabajo en el Corporativo, esto hizo que se sintiera mal, pues lo consideraba como un padre, ni su Tía quiso ir. Abordo el barco y se fue directo a su camarote en primera clase, se acostó en la cama y pensó en Candy-¡Cómo te voy a extrañar, mi pequeña! espero que seas muy feliz.

Durante el viaje, pedía sus comidas en el camarote, no salía durante el día solo en las noches paseaba por los pasillos del barco y regresaba. Llego a su destino fue recibido con cordialidad por su servidumbre, salió a conocer los alrededores y regreso, se sentía extraño en su propia casa, no había nadie que lo acompañara. Desde ahí recibía y daba continuidad a sus negocios, la correspondencia personal solo se limitaba a la Tía Elroy y Archie. Se volvió una rutina su vida.

Mientras tanto en Chicago, en el Hospital Santa Juana en la sala de operaciones se escuchaba el llanto de un bebé rubio y de ojos azules como su padre, después de unos minutos más se volvió escuchar otro llanto era de una hermosa bebé igual que su hermanito rubia y ojos azules.

Cuando informaron en la sala de espera a la Tía Elroy quien se encontraba en compañía de George y Archie, su rostro fue de sorpresa y alegría cuando le dijeron que eran gemelos y tanto como la madre y ellos estaban en buen estado que una hora más podrían pasar a la habitación privada para verlos.

Ingresaron a la habitación la cual estaba llena de rosas y tarjetas de felicitación por sus amigos y familia habían enviado por los nuevos miembros de la familia y la hermosa mamá.

-Candy, hija, gracias por tan hermosos bebés- dijo la Tía con lágrimas en los ojos-

-Felicidades, gatita, tus hijos son hermosos como tú- dijo Archie y esto hizo que Candy se sonrojara.

-Felicidades hija- dijo George y le dio un beso en la frente.

-Gracias a todos ustedes por su apoyo, Tía usted tenía razón no era normal el tamaño de mi vientre, quien se iba imaginar que eran dos bebés- dijo Candy todos rieron.

Cuando se calmaron un poco la Tía Elroy preguntó

-¿Cómo se van a llamar los bebés, hija?

-El niño William Adeus y la niña Candice Charlize- dijo Candy con lágrimas en los ojos

-Bonitos nombres hija-dijo George

-Papá, ¿has sabido algo de Albert?-pregunto con tristeza

-Solo que se ha vuelto un ermitaño, por cierto hija, el Duque Terry y la Señorita O'Brian ya anunciaron su compromiso y ya les avise sobre el nacimiento de mis nietos-dijo muy orgulloso-te mandan felicitaciones y que el próximo mes se casan, pues el Duque ya abdico a favor de su hijo y por tal razón el nuevo duque tiene que estar casado a la brevedad.

-¡Lástima, no podré estar con ellos en su boda!- dijo con tristeza.-Pero les enviaré los Narcisos y tulipanes son la flores favoritas de ellos para el día de su boda-

-Gatita no creo que lleguen en buen estado a Londres- dijo Archie divertido ante el optimismo de su prima

-No seas tonto Archie, conozco invernaderos en Londres que podrían encargarse de hacerlos y enviarlos al Castillo del Duque.-Todos rieron.

-Pues ya que lo mencionas, hija, creo deberías pensar en expandirte tu trabajo es muy reconocido, eres buena en los negocios, William no sabe que has tomado decisiones acertadas para mejorar las negociones con clientes difíciles-Comento George.

-Tu padre tiene razón Candy debes pensarlo-

-Si Tía, lo haré solo déjeme dedicarme a mis hijos por ahora.

-¿Vas a irte al departamento?-pregunto la Tía

-Por ahora no, Tía tal vez en tres meses más, pero solo serían los viernes, sábados y domingos, el lunes regresaría a la Mansión.

-Bien, luego platicamos con más calma, hija, por ahora te dejamos para que descanses-

-Buenas noches, Candy- dijeron todos y se retiraron.

Cuando todos se fueron, Candy empezó a llorar pues extrañaba a Albert, le gustaría que él estuviera a su lado en ese momento especial.

-¡Eres un tonto, Albert!-pensó- pero te AMO con toda mi alma, el mejor regalo que me diste fueron estos dos pedacitos de ti, te enamorarías de ellos. Volteó a verlos estaban dormidos.

En Escocia Albert caminaba por el pueblo, cuando vio que una mujer mayor maltrataba una joven.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?- pregunto con voz fuerte, que asusto a las mujeres

-Esta basura, ¡me ha robado!- dijo la mujer mayor

-¡No es cierto! mi Lord- dijo la joven

-¡Suéltala!- Ordenó Albert

De inmediato fue soltada, la joven corrió a refugiarse tras Albert

-¿Cuánto le debe?

-No, mi Lord, no me debe nada- contestó la vieja y se fue.

-Gracias, mi Lord-contestó la joven.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- pregunto con una leve sonrisa.

-Me llamo Aly, mi Lord-Contestó tímidamente

-¿Por qué te maltrataba esa mujer?

-Porque soy su hijastra y quería venderme, mi Lord-contesto cabizbaja-por eso huyó-

-¿No trabajas?-

-Hasta hace poco trabajaba en el Castillo-

-No temas, te daré trabajo en mi Mansión-Le dijo Albert con confianza.

La joven lo siguió a la Mansión, estaba agradecida por haberlo encontrado en su camino.

Cuando llegaron, el Mayordomo Hans los recibió pero miro a la joven con desconfianza, pues llevaba ropas sucias y roídas por el tiempo.

-Hans, dile a la señora Patsy que venga por favor- dijo Albert

-Si mi Lord, con permiso- haciendo una leve reverencia se fue a la cocina

Después llegó la señora Patsy

-¿En qué puedo ayudarle, mi Lord? Pregunto sin mirar a la joven.

-Si señora Patsy, esta joven se llama Aly quiero que la integre al personal, usted evalue en dónde puede quedar, ella dice que trabajo como miembro de la servidumbre en el castillo, por favor. También indíquele dónde será su habitación, deje que hoy descanse y mañana se incorpore al personal. Vayan y regrese señora Patsy- Ordenó.

-Si mi Lord, con permiso- se retiraron haciendo una reverencia, cosa que le agrado a la señora Patsy, pues la joven mostro cuál era su lugar ante el amo.

-A sus órdenes, mi Lord- dijo la señora Patsy cuando regreso a la sala.

-Tome señora Patsy. Le dio dinero-por favor vaya al pueblo y cómprele ropa a esa muchacha; pídale al chofer que la lleve.-

-Si mi Lord, con permiso- se retiró.

Al día siguiente mientras desayunaba, Hans le entrego la correspondencia, vio una carta de su tía y la abrió y empezó a leer

 _Querido Sobrino William:_

 _Espero que te encuentres bien y te informo que estoy haciendo los preparativos para tu presentación que será en tres meses aquí en Chicago, la decisión está tomada, no puedo viajar por el momento, así que ve finiquitando los asuntos y pretextos que me puedas poner, es una orden._

 _Cordialmente,_

 _Tu Tía Elroy_

-¡Diablos! Pensó Albert, su Tía lo conocía bien.

Continuará…

* * *

 **Gracias por sus comentarios, deseando subir próximamente el final**

 **Coqui Andrew**


	10. Capitulo DIEZ

**FIC**

 **MAL ENTENDIDO**

 **POR COQUI ANDREW**

 **CAPITULO DIEZ**

Aly ingresó al comedor y vio pensativo a su amo

-¿Le preocupa algo mi Lord?- pregunto con timidez

-Sí, la verdad es que sí- dijo Albert con preocupación. ¿Tienes tiempo de escucharme?-

-Mi lord, yo solo soy su humilde criada pero si usted gusta puedo escucharlo- dijo con sorpresa

-Bien, vamos al jardín- Se levantó y la invito a seguirlo-

Una vez en el jardín, él platicó su historia con Candy y temía que al volver su corazón lo traicionara al mostrar sus sentimientos hacia ella.

-Pero ¿Por qué dice que ella se casó con el Duque Granchester?-pregunto con curiosidad.

-Porque los vi en un evento en Chicago, cuando recién regrese del Brasil y la vi embarazada. ¡No sabes cuánto me dolió!- dijo con coraje

-Mi Lord, el Duque de Granchester se casó hace como un mes aquí en Londres y fue con la señorita Patricia O'Brian.-dijo con seguridad

-¡¿Cómo?!- no es cierto lo que dices yo los vi juntos en ese evento, ¡Maldito Granchester! La dejó por el Ducado.

-No lo creo, mi Lord, yo trabaje en el Castillo del Duque Granchester y se veían muy enamorados las señorita O'Brian y el joven Terry, hace más de un año que fueron novios y ahora son esposos- dijo Aly

-¿Tú trabajaste con los Granchester?- preguntó sorprendido

\- Si mi Lord, trabaje con ellos por tres años, pero el día de la boda, mi madrasta me saco de ahí y desde entonces me ha querido prostituir. Yo solo me escapaba y me encontraba ayer fui rescatada por usted.

-¡Oh!, No sabía lo que me has contado y tu historia es horrible vivir con una señora que no tiene consideración hacia los seres humanos. Entonces ¿ellos ya estaban comprometidos?-

-Si mi Lord desde hace un año, solo que lo hicieron oficial hace tres meses y hace un mes se casaron.-

-¿Entonces con quién se casó Candy?-se preguntó, pero fue escuchado por Aly.

-Mi Lord, y si la señorita Candy no se casó; hay posibilidad de que ese bebé sea suyo.

-¡Mío!- exclamó con sorpresa, pero que tonto había sido, él creyendo que lo había engañado, con razón George le decía que tenía que hablar con ella para aclarar el **mal entendido** que concluyo él.

\- ¿Mi Lord? - pregunto con preocupación, porque Albert no le contestaba, parecía que estaba en trance. Entonces Aly se acercó para sacarlo del trance cuando se escuchó un grito

-¡Aly! ¿Qué piensas hacer?- grito la señora Patsy, creyendo que Aly iba a besar al amo.

Con el grito que lanzó, saco del trance a Albert.

-¡Señora Patsy! Contestó Albert, ¿Por qué le grita a Aly?

-Perdón mi Lord, pensé que Aly se iba atrever a besarlo…-

-¿¡Besarme!? ¿Por qué iba hacer tal atrevimiento?-

-Perdón señora Patsy, es que el señor no reaccionaba y lo iba tocar en el hombro cuando usted nos vio, pero creo que su grito fue más efectivo- dijo ahogando una risa

-jajajajajaja- se escuchó una gran carcajada- si tienes razón Aly-

La señora Patsy y Aly se unieron a la risa del amo.

Al día siguiente Albert envío un telegrama para informar que llegaba en un mes y que el chofer lo espera en la estación del tren.

La Tía se alegró porque logro su propósito de que él viniera a Chicago

-Candy, William llegará en un mes- dijo alegre la Tía

-Pues que bueno Tía, me alegro por usted - y se fue con sus pequeños a la recamara.

-¡Uy! Parece que no le dio gusto saber que venía William- pensó la Tía, pero estaba equivocada.

Cuando entro a la habitación de sus bebés los cargo, beso a cada uno y les dijo

-¡Papá ya viene! Y empezó a cantarles con una alegría y los bebés sonreían.

Albert llegó a la estación, pero no venía solo, Aly lo acompañaba, el chofer subió las maletas y se dirigieron a la Mansión. Cuando llegaron la Tía, Archie, Candy, George y la servidumbre lo esperaban, pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando vieron descender del auto a una mujer ayudada por Albert, Candy sintió unos celos horribles, pero no lo demostró, se comportó como toda una dama.

-¡William!, bienvenido, hijo- dijo la Tía quien abrazó con mucho cariño

-¡Tío!- se dieron un gran abrazo. Se acercó a George

-Buenas tardes, señor William, bienvenido- dijo George con toda formalidad, Albert se extrañó del frío recibimiento de su mentor.

\- Gracias, George- contesto y al ver a Candy muy hermosa -la maternidad le sentó bien- pensó casi se le lanzaba para devorarla a besos, se contuvo.

-Candy, está usted muy hermosa y ¿su esposo?- pregunto con sarcasmo

Candy sonrojada y sorprendida por la pregunta, solo atinó a decir

-No estoy casada, señor William-

Todos se quedaron con la boca abierta, al ver como Albert sonriendo, entraba a la Mansión tomado de la mano de Aly.

-Bien, tía le presento a Aly, quien trabajara desde mañana aquí en la mansión, Peter llévela con la señora Mary para que le asigne un lugar, por favor.

-Buenas tardes Madame, Señorita Candy y señores, con permiso- hizo una reverencia y se retiró junto con Peter.

-Candy, ¿puedo charlar contigo en el despacho?- pregunto Albert

-Hijo ¿no prefieres descansar un rato?- preguntó la Tía

-No, quiero hablar con Candy a solas si me lo permiten-dijo con seguridad-¿Candy?

-Está bien, Dorothy te encargo…-

-Si no te preocupes ve- dijo Dorothy

-Vamos- dijo Candy caminando hacia el despacho

Una vez adentro, Albert cerró la puerta y acompaño a Candy a tomar asiento frente el escritorio.

-¿Cómo es eso que no estás casada? ¿Quién es el padre de tu hijo?- pregunto directamente y dejando sorprendida a Candy

-Y ¿Usted cómo sabe que tengo un hijo?- contesto Candy a la defensiva (Claro que ella sabía cómo pero no lo diría)

-Pues te vi en un evento antes de irme a Escocia y estabas con Terry, tú gran amor, Candy-Albert dijo con sarcasmo, esperaba que le dijera que él es el papá.

-¡¿Cómo se atreve?! Terry es un amigo nada más, él está casado con Paty O' Brian, usted bien sabe que al único que ame fue a Albert, un vagabundo que no ha regresado y quién regreso fue usted, me engaño nunca me dijo que era el Abuelo William, ahora quiere respuestas, está equivocado señor. Además hace un año que dejé estar bajo su tutela y no tengo porque darle explicaciones. Si vivo en esta mansión es porque la Tía Elroy, mi padre y usted me aseguraron que encontrarían a Albert, el hombre que amo con toda mi alma.- Salió del despacho, echando chispas y una que otra palabra antisonante.

-¡Candy!- grito Albert, pero ella ya no lo escucho- ¡me ama! Aún me ama- sintiendo latir su corazón a mil por hora.

Albert se encontraba en su habitación, arreglándose para cena, cuando escucho el llanto de un bebé, salió con cautela y busco de dónde provenía el llanto y grande fue su sorpresa que era la recamara que estaba junto a la de Candy, abrió sigilosamente la puerta y entró cuál fue su sorpresa al ver dos cunas se acercó y tomo al bebé que lloraba, este al sentir el calor se quedó callado y abrió sus hermosos ojos, tan azules como los de él, quedo maravillado ante ese ser pequeñito, lo besó y lo dejo en su cuna, se acercó a la otra y al ver a la bebé con su muñeca se enterneció, la cargo y le dio un beso, la nena abrió sus ojos y sorpresa nuevamente, igual a los de él.

-Son mis hijos- pensó acaricio a su hija y la deposito en su cuna. Escucho unos pasos y salió de la habitación, sin ser visto por Dorothy.

Al llegar al comedor ya estaban todos esperándolo

-¿Quieres asignar los lugares, William?- pregunto la Tía

\- Si, gracias Tía, usted a mi izquierda- ayudo abrirle el asiento- Candy a mi derecha, todos se quedaron sorprendidos porque ese lugar era asignado a la Matriarca; ella aceptó pero con duda; Archie a lado de Candy y George junto a mi Tía. Señora Mary que por favor sirvan la cena. La Tía sonreía discretamente, por ese par de enamorados ya no tardaba en volver a caer.

La cena transcurrió en una charla agradable, cuando llego el momento del café, Albert preguntó

-¿Cómo va tu negocio Candy?- tomado un sorbo del café y mirando directamente a los ojos

-Muy Bien, todo marcha bien pronto nos expandiremos a otras ciudades- contesto sosteniendo la mirada de Albert

-¿Y cuándo me presentarás a tu hijo?-Mirándola con amor, esto desconcertó a Candy, pero contesto-

-Mañana si gusta le presento a mis hijos-

-¿Tienes dos hijos, Candy? ¡Qué sorpresa!-dijo fingiendo

-Si son gemelos fraternos, uno es niño y la otra niña.- Contesto segura

La Tía Elroy y George estaban contentos pues sabían que se acercaba el momento de la verdad y **el mal entendido** se aclararía.

-¿Me puedo retirar?- pregunto Candy

-Claro, puedes retirarte, ¿me permites acompañarte?-pregunto Albert con una sonrisa coqueta

-Si gusta- contesto Candy con aparente frialdad, pero por dentro su corazón al igual que de Albert iba a más de mil por minuto.

Continuará…

* * *

 **Gracias por continuar leyendo esta historia, espero subir pronto el final,**

 **Saludos**

 **Coqui Andrew**


	11. Capitulo ONCE

**FIC**

 **MAL ENTENDIDO**

 **POR COQUI ANDREW**

 **CAPITULO ONCE**

-Candy- dijo Albert seductoramente e hizo que ella se estremeciera, el tomo la mano y le dio un beso en el dorso-buenas noches-se retiró con una sonrisa dejando a su princesa con cara de ¿Qué paso?

-¡Tonta, más que tonta! ¿Cómo pudiste? Grrrr- se metió a su recamara azotando la puerta, al escuchar el sonido Albert río y se metió a su recamara.

Al día siguiente Candy se bañó y se arregló lo mismo hizo con sus pequeños.

-Dorothy por favor apúrate me tengo ir al departamento, no se te olvide llegar a las 10 am pues tengo una cita con un cliente y quiero que cuides a los bebes allá, te veo a la hora del almuerzo-

-¡Ay! Candy tu siempre estresada, no te preocupes se lo que tengo que hacer. El auto ya está listo.

Ambas bajaron con los bebés y se fueron al departamento, Albert vio cuando se marchaban

-Al rato regresan, a lo mejor fueron al doctor- pensó

A las ocho en punto entro al comedor su Tía y George estaban ya en sus lugares asignados.

-Buenos días William- dijeron ambos

-Buenos días, Tía, George-tomo asiento, Sirvieron el desayuno cuando terminaron

-George puedo hablar contigo en el despacho, por favor

-Si señor William- contesto George

-¡Otra vez el señor!- pensó Albert con molestia

Ambos se dirigieron al despacho, Albert le indico a George que tomará asiento, así lo hizo

-George quiero ofrecerte una disculpa por haberte tratado mal antes de irme a Escocia, pero debes entender que por mi cabeza pasaron muchas preguntas cuando vi juntos a Candy y Terry, ¡me cegué! Y actúe como un estúpido- dijo Albert sinceramente

-Está bien señor William, le acepto sus disculpas y si te comportaste como un estúpido. -Dijo George con una discreta sonrisa.

Albert solo lo miro y le comentó -Por favor George, no me hables de usted, no soy mi padre. He extrañado tu trato tan informal conmigo-dijo casi en una súplica

-Como gustes, pero ahora dime qué piensas hacer- Albert lo miro sin saber de qué le hablaba a lo que George sólo se limitó a sonreír-

-¿De qué?- pregunto

-De tú compromiso con mi hija Candy. -

\- ¡Ah, eso! - dijo soltando un suspiro- pienso conquistarla nuevamente y que me diga que son mis hijos, porque hasta ahora no lo ha aceptado y ni siquiera sé el motivo. - Dijo alzando los hombros

-Recuerda que hoy me los va a presentar- Muy seguro de que así sería.

-No lo creo, ella se fue y regresa hasta el lunes- dijo muy serio George

-¡¿Qué?!-grito Albert

En eso entro la Tía, pensando lo peor.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué gritas?- pregunto con enojo

-¿Es cierto que Candy se fue y regresa hasta el lunes, Tía?

-Para eso, tanto alboroto, pues claro, ella se va todos los viernes y regresa hasta el lunes, todos lo saben- dijo como si fuera normal.

Estaba sorprendido -Pero yo no- Pensó Albert, y pregunto - ¿A dónde va? -Se quedaron callados, no sabían si decirle la verdad o mentira, en eso se escuchó un manotazo sobre el escritorio que los hizo brincar-pregunté ¿A dónde va Candy? ¿Al Hogar de Pony? Por favor ya díganme. -En su voz se escuchaba angustiada.

-Se va al departamento del Magnolia, se queda allá con sus hijos- contestó la Tía. - Pasa por su negocio revisa los pendientes y atiende algún cliente, después se queda a convivir con los bebés.

-Pero quedo de presentarme a los bebés hoy-dijo con desilusión

-Si conoces a Candy sabes que se le olvidan ciertos asuntos- dijo la Tía con malicia y se marchó sin antes hacerle algunas señas a George, él asintió.

-William, creo debes tener esto, le dio unas llaves, son del departamento, con tu permiso-

Albert estaba contento porque entendió el mensaje que le daba George.

-¡Aly, Aly! Grito en eso se escucharon unos toquidos,

-Adelante- dijo y entró Aly

-¿Se le ofrece algo mi Lord?-pregunto

-Sí, dile a Peter que prepare un ligero equipaje, me voy por todo el fin de semana y que el chofer tenga listo el auto, salgo en una hora.

-Si mi Lord- se retiró y Albert salió a la hora indicada.

Se dirigió al centro de Chicago hizo una parada en una joyería entro e hizo un encargo especial para sus hijos y Candy, le informaron que se los enviarían a la Mansión. Se retiró con una gran sonrisa, después paso por la florería de Candy y pidió el ramo de rosas más bonito que tuvieran, luego se fue a comprar los ingredientes de lo que más le gustaba comer a Candy y por último a comprar algunas cosas para sus bebés y se dirigió al departamento, ahí se encontró a Dorothy, quien estaba sorprendida por su aparición, lo ayudo con las cosas y le pregunto

-¿Quiere que prepare la comida, señor William?-

-No, gracias Dorothy, mejor ayúdame a cambiar a mis peques por la ropa que les compre, quiero sorprender a Candy cuando llegue- dijo muy alegre Albert empezó a cocinar para que cuando llegara su princesa todo estuviera listo. Una vez terminado se fue a duchar, pero noto que había algunos cambios en departamento, estaba más cuidado los muebles eran de buen gusto, la recamara tenía una cama matrimonial con sábanas y edredones nuevos, la recamara que había sido de él estaban dos cunitas, decorada con motivos infantiles y colores neutros, la cocina era nueva y más práctica ¡todo era como Candy sencillo, elegante!

Cuando llegó la hora del almuerzo Candy arribo a su departamento, cuando abrió la puerta el olor a la comida, le trajo gratos recuerdos

-Mmmm, Dorothy, la comida de hoy te quedo como si la hubiera preparado Albert- cuando volteo después de cerrar la puerta quedo con la boca abierta, Albert estaba sentado en el sillón con sus bebés, se paró y se dirigió a ella.

-Miren bebés ya llego su mami-dijo con una hermosa sonrisa y mirando a Candy.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo supiste dónde encontrarme?-

Albert dejo a los bebés en la alfombra y le dijo

-¡Aja! Esa era tu intención desaparecer y no presentarme a tus hijos- dijo fingiendo molestia y cruzando sus fuertes brazos.

-No, se me olvido, estoy tan acostumbrada hacer mis cosas…

-Shhhh, le dijo acercándose a ella la tomo por la cintura le dio un beso, ella correspondió a tan dulce y agradable caricia. Se separaron él le acaricio su rostro y le dijo

-Candy quiero que me perdones por **el mal entendido** , creí que ya no me amabas y te habías casado con Terry, por eso me fui, ¡soy un tonto!- Candy sonrío.-

-Te perdono, Albert- dijo y tomándolo por el cuello lo besó al terminar dijo él

-¿Me los presentas, Por favor?- Ella sonrió y se agacho para tomar a su pequeño y le dijo

-Albert, te presento a tu hijo William Adeus, Will te presento a tu papá- dándole un beso y se lo paso, después tomo a la pequeña- te presento a Candice Charlize. Charlize te presento a tu papá, le dio un beso y se la paso a su papá, Albert lloraba de la alegría por conocer a sus pequeños retoños.

-¿Adeus?- sabes qué es un nombre gaélico- comento Albert.

-Si- dijo ella- significa "Fuego"

-¿Y Charlize?-

-Porque su significado me recuerda lo que siempre me decías "Eres más bonita cuando ríes" –

Significa "Alegre"- contesto al ver el rostro de Albert que no entendía.

-Hermosos nombres, ellos son bellos, tienen tu sonrisa, Candy. Te preparé tu comida favorita- le dijo con un tono dulce.

-Gracias, creí que había sido Dorothy, por cierto ¿dónde está?-

-Le pedí que se fuera yo te ayudo con todo lo que necesites, me quedaré contigo desde hoy hasta que quieras regresar a la Mansión ¿aceptas?-

-Claro que sí, Albert-. Después de darle de comer a los pequeños y dormirlos, degustaron la comida con un buen vino, después de recoger la mesa y lavar los trastes se fueron a pasear al parque con los bebés, pusieron una manta, jugaron con ellos, los abrazaron, besaron, hasta el atardecer se regresaron al departamento, bañaron a los peques les dieron su cena y a dormir. Ellos prepararon una ligera cena, al terminar Candy dijo

-Me voy a dar una ducha- Se levantó pero fue detenida por una gran y fuerte mano

-Candy, te necesito- dijo con una voz seductora y ronca, la besó con pasión, desabrocho el vestido para poder acariciar la espalda de ella, la recorrió hasta los hombros, beso su blanco cuello, Candy se entregó a la pasión, pues amaba a ese hombre, le desabrocho la camisa y se la quitó, con sus pequeñas manos recorrió esa ancha y suave espalda, beso despacio el pecho, cuando llegó a los pezones, los mordió suave e hizo que se estremeciera. Él la cargo y se la llevo a la habitación, la bajo y le termino de quitar el vestido, su sostén y por último las bragas, ella termino de quitarle los pantalones junto el interior al ver su miembro lo acarició con sus manos lo tomo para bajar y subir, él suspiro y lanzo un quejido, luego lo lamió y lo introdujo a su boca despacio saboreándolo, con su mano acarició sus testículos para darle mayor satisfacción, después sus manos recorría su pecho, espalda, nalgas y sus largas piernas, de la boca de él solo salían gritos y jadeos.

-Candy, por favor… para… me estas llevando… ah ah… a la locura-dijo entre jadeos-

Ella paró, y se levantó; él la cargo y la deposito suavemente en la cama, empezó dándole apasionados besos, bajo por su cuello, llego hasta los pechos los cuales estaban un poco más grandes, empezó a besarlos, masajearlos, lamió los pezones con la punta de la lengua y por último tomo del néctar que salían de ellos, poco a poco con besos llego entre las piernas de ella las abrió empezó a tocar su clítoris y mientras lamía su intimidad halaba sus vellos rubios para excitarla más e introdujo sus dedos hasta que Candy grito su nombre, se puso arriba de ella y la penetro suavemente y poco a poco aumentaron el ritmo de sus cuerpos hasta llegar juntos al clímax, en la habitación se escuchaban suspiros, jadeos, te amo. Terminaron se miraron a los ojos llenos de amor, se besaron y se abrazaron. Empezaban a dormir, cuando los bebés se despertaron con un leve llanto.

-Ni modo hay que atender a los bebés, mi amor-dijo Candy levantándose y se puso su bata, salió Albert hizo lo mismo fueron a la habitación, ella los amantó, él los arrullo hasta que se durmieron, los bebés estaban educados y tenían su horario establecido, pues Candy fue enfermera de Pediatría. No les costó mucho.

-Están bien educados nuestros bebés, mi princesa, gracias por tenerles paciencia- le dio un beso.

Se fueron al baño pero se alargó un poco esa deliciosa y relajante ducha, salieron y se quedaron dormidos abrazados. Para ellos empezaba un nuevo amanecer, un nuevo capítulo de sus vidas juntos.

Continuará…

* * *

 **Gracias por comentar, ya pronto terminamos este fic**

 **Coqui Andrew**


	12. Capitulo DOCE

**FIC**

 **MAL ENTENDIDO**

 **POR COQUI ANDREW**

 **CAPITULO DOCE**

Al día siguiente Candy despertó y vio que estaba sola en la habitación se levantó, se puso la bata y se dirigió a la recamara de sus bebés, ahí encontró a Albert que les estaba dando su desayuno, ambos sonrieron al verse.

-No te quise despertar, pequeña, ayer puse atención cuando preparabas su comida y hoy lo hice-dijo sonriendo-ya casi acabo, a ver pequeño Will, - el bebé sonrió, era igual a la de su madre -es tu sonrisa pequeña, Charlize… hasta en eso se parece ti comió y se durmió, jajajaja-de pronto un cojín dio en su rostro.

-Muy chistoso, señor William- respingo Candy. Albert dejo al bebé en su cuna y se dirigió a ella

-¿Cómo me llamaste?-

-Señor William, ¿Por qué?- aguantándose la risa

-Se acercó despacio y la acorralo en la pared, William es para los demás, para ti solo soy Albert-le dijo muy cerca de sus labios, Candy se los remojo, pues se le seco la boca cuando sintió su aliento fresco. Albert aprovecho para besarla. Cuando termino el beso.

-¿Los bañamos?-Candy se acercó a las cunas y dijo

-Creo que será más tarde, pues están dormidos, aprovechemos…- fue interrumpida

-¿Estás segura que podremos? -Dijo con picardía y mirándola seductoramente.

-¡Albert!-dijo toda sonrojada- me refiero a que desayunemos nosotros

-Por eso, yo te como y tú a mí, jajajajajaja-se estaba divirtiendo al ver el rostro de ella- Esta bien, vamos a desayunar-la tomo de la mano y se fueron al comedor que ya estaba listo, solo para servir-

-¡Oh! Muchas gracias, Albert, ¿quieres que yo sirva?-pregunto

-No, pequeña, lo haré yo- fue a la cocina por el desayuno, sirvió y lo disfrutaron, cuando escucharon unas vocecitas.

\- ¿Qué te parece si yo recojo y lavo los trastes, pequeña y tu preparas el baño para ellos? -

-¡perfecto!-dijo y fue al baño a preparar la bañera después a la habitación de sus hijos a para elegir su ropa, una vez hecho cargo a la pequeña Charlize y la llevo al baño-¡Albert!- grito

-Dime pequeña- Albert entro al baño con Will en brazos.

-Trae a…- ya no continuo, porque vio a Albert con su hijo ya estaban ahí, ambos se metieron a la bañera y empezaron a bañarlos, los pequeños disfrutaron su baño. Un tiempo después salieron a pasear por el parque, todos los que se encontraban ahí al verlos pensaban - qué hermosa familia - así pasaron el fin de semana, pero al llegar el lunes no se presentaron en sus trabajos sino en la mansión, pero al atardecer. Todos estaban en la sala y se sorprendieron verlos llegar.

\- Hola familia – dijeron Candy y Albert

\- ¿Pero por qué llegan hasta ahora? – pregunto la Tía

\- Porque estuvimos en convivencia con nuestros hijos, además queremos compartir con ustedes que somos "novios"- contesto Albert.

\- ¿" Novios"? jajajajaja y con hijos jajajajaja- comento Archie

\- Pues sí, sabemos que nos adelantamos, pero quiero que sepan que AMO A CANDY Y NOS CASEREMOS PRONTO y mira quien lo dice otro que se casó por adelantarse la "luna de miel" ¿verdad, Archie? -

Archie todo sonrojado ya no dijo nada pues Annie y él se habían casado un año atrás.

\- George, ¿cuándo crees tener la documentación para casarnos? – pregunto Albert

\- Por la Iglesia, pueden hacerlo cuando gusten todo está en orden – contesto

\- Pero primero queremos casarnos por el civil y poder registrar a los pequeños…

\- Ustedes ya están casados– dijo la Tía con toda la calma. Candy y Albert se quedaron sorprendidos con la boca abierta.

\- ¡Cómo que ya estamos casados! ¿Cuándo fue? – Preguntaron ambos.

\- Pues creen que los íbamos a dejar así, pues no, les explico, ustedes se casaron hace un año, cuando firmaron los papeles de la anulación de Candy entre esos papeles estaban los de su casamiento. Teníamos que proteger a Candy porque sabemos que es un poco testaruda y sabíamos que tú no ibas a aguantar más tiempo de lo estipulado, por eso lo hicimos así. Además, los pequeños están registrados con tu apellido, siendo los herederos, no los podíamos dejar desprotegidos.

-Bien dicen que "Más sabe el diablo por viejo que por diablo"- Dijo Albert y todos rieron.

-Archie, ¿cuándo regresa Annie con Emma? – Pregunto Candy

-En tres días más, no creas ya las extraño- Dijo Archie.

-Tía, ya falta poco para la presentación de Albert…

-Si Candy en la presentación también haremos la presentación de la familia Andrew-Johnson, ya ésta todo listo, solo hay que verificar la lista de invitados de aquí Chicago- dijo la Tía.

\- Por cierto, ¿cómo va la situación de los Legan, George?

\- Los informes están en tu escritorio, William, si gustas podemos ir y leerlos con calma-

-Vamos, ¿Tía? -pregunto Albert

-No hijo yo no voy, ya se que dicen, mejor me retiro a descansar y después checa la lista con Candy, por favor- dijo la tía

-Muy bien, Candy te veo en un rato más- se acerco a ella y le dio un beso en la frente al igual a sus pequeños.

En el despacho, Albert se sentó tras el escritorio y George al frente de él, entrego el expediente donde estaba la información de los Legan. Conforme iba leyendo sus ojos se abrían, - No puedo creerlo – dijo Albert

-Pues créelo, todo lo que dice ahí es verdad, han cambiado su orgullo por humildad, ya ves ahora aprovechan cada centavo ganado y Eliza, quiere hablar contigo para que autorices su matrimonio con Peter, es el gerente del hotel, la que no ha cambiado mucho es la señora Sara con respecto a su estatus social, lo ve por debajo de ellos, cuando es al revés. Neal ya dejo la bebida y los juegos ahora esta estudiando y trabajando al mismo tiempo, también quiere casarse con Allison, es anfitriona en uno de los restaurantes.

-Por lo que veo tuvieron que vender todas sus joyas para los donativos, ¿verdad? –

-Si, William, así lo hicieron, ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora? – Pregunto George.

-Hablar con ellos antes de la presentación, autorizar sus matrimonios aún en contra de lo que piensa Sara, ella no me interesa, es más voy apoyar a Daniel en el divorcio, ella perderá todo, creo que Daniel, Eliza y Neal serán más felices sin ella, por lo que leo, le sigue siendo infiel a su esposo. Lo siento mucho por la Tía. -dijo Albert

Al terminar salió del despacho y se dirigió a la habitación de Candy, pero no la encontró ahí, en eso iba pasando Aly y le pregunto por Candy- Mi lord, su esposa esta en su habitación- contesto

\- ¿En mi habitación? - pregunto

-Si mi Lord-

-Gracias, Aly- se dirigió hacia allá

Al entrar escucho a Candy hablar con la tía Elroy

-Pero Tía, aún no estamos casados-

-Jajajajaja Candy crees que yo me chupo el dedo, pues no jovencita, William y tu ya duermen juntos, así que no hay problema pues ya tienen hijos y se aman, me habrán educado muy a la antigua, pero ustedes rompen toda regla, no me queda que adaptarme a sus cambios-

\- Pero los bebés, su habitación esta lejos, Tía- respondió Candy

-Candy, abre esa puerta- le dijo la tía, Candy se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió, su sorpresa fue gran pues era la nueva habitación de sus bebés.

\- ¡Tía! Es hermoso, gracias-

-Hola- dijo Albert, quien asusto a las damas-

-Hola, amor, mira la habitación de Will y Charlize-

\- Ya veo, Tía le quedo hermoso, eso quiere decir que ¿Candy ya estará aquí en la habitación del Patriarca? – preguntó como si no hubiera escuchado nada, se acercó a Candy y la abrazo.

\- Pues sí, no queda otro remedio, si los dejaba como estaban, ustedes buscarían como encontrarse, mejor era dejarlos ya juntos, a mi no me engañan, jovencitos- dijo la tía en tono burlón.

Los dos se sonrojaron, pues era verdad lo decía la tía Elroy.

-Sus pertenencias ya están aquí, por cierto, me urge saber si están de acuerdo de la lista de invitados y para cuándo se celebrará su boda- dijo la Tía

\- Pues en un momento revisamos la lista y la fecha sería dentro de dos meses después de la presentación- Dijo Albert

\- Y ¿tú Candy estás de acuerdo? -

\- Sí Tía ya lo habíamos hablado en el departamento, pues los documentos ya están listos para que esperar más tiempo, además usted me instruyó muy bien y puedo ayudarla con los preparativos-

Esto dejo sorprendido a Albert.

\- ¿Te pasa algo William?

\- No, Tía, solo me sorprende que Candy te ayude-

-Pues claro, es la futura Matriarca y ésta capacitada para dirigir esta familia, su negocio y te podrá ayudar con los negocios como lo ha hecho hasta ahora, tuvo una excelente maestra- dijo con mucho orgullo.

Continuará…

* * *

 **Gracias por sus comentarios, sinceramente muy feliz por leerles,**

 **Coqui Andrew**


	13. Capitulo TRECE

**FIC**

 **MAL ENTENDIDO**

 **POR COQUI ANDREW**

 **CAPITULO TRECE**

Llego el día de la presentación del Patriarca del Clan Andrew, la mansión estaba con movimiento total.

En el despacho se encontraba Albert, revisando unos documentos, cuando tocaron la puerta

-Adelante- dijo

-Buenos días William, afuera están Daniel, Neil y Eliza- dijo George

-Buenos días, George, si que pasen, por favor- George abrió la puerta y dio pase a los Legan

-Buenos días- dijeron los Legan con sorpresa al ver a Albert

\- Pero ¡qué hace este aquí! - fue el comentario de Neil y Eliza, su papá solo movía la cabeza en negación

-Tendrán que disculparse con él- dijo la Tía Elroy que iba entrando al despacho

\- ¡¿Queeeeeé?!, Por qué tenemos que hacerlo, es el vagabundo que vivía con Candy, ahora lo entiendo, el abuelo William no me dejo casar con Candy por este muerto de hambre que de seguro la mancillo…

\- ¡Basta! - dijo Albert en un tono imperativo y con una seña detuvo a la Tía Abuela que iba hablar

-Yo me presento tía, Neil y Eliza, soy William Albert Andrew, el Patriarca de esta familia- su voz era fuerte y clara- Daniel, gusto en verte, gracias por venir, tomen asiento.

Así lo hicieron y muy sorprendidos, Albert comento

-Bien vamos aclarar algunas cosas como dije soy el Patriarca de esta familia, siempre he estado enterado de todo lo que hacen, en el tiempo que ustedes me conocieron como el "vagabundo, muerto de hambre"- mirando a los jóvenes Legan- yo no sabía quién era porque sufrí un accidente y perdí la memoria, Candy me cuido todo ese tiempo, hasta que recuperé la memoria y empecé nuevamente con los negocios; al recibir el informe de ustedes, de su madre era infiel a su padre y aparte que robaba dinero del banco para mantener a sus amantes y ustedes siguieron el ejemplo tomando dinero de la cuenta de Candy, pues bien sabían que ella ya tenía sus propios ingresos, la acosas, dices que la amas y trataste de violarla, se equivocaron Sara y tu Eliza al ir a cada hospital haciendo quedar mal a mi Tía, ¿creen que se los iba a perdonar tan fácilmente, pues ¡se equivocaron!- dando un manotazo en el escritorio- por eso les hice que pagarán todo eso al mandarlos a Florida, donde su actitud cambio, pero …- se quedo en suspenso y continúo - creo que todavía no lo han hecho de corazón, pues están aquí ofendiéndome y no lo voy a tolerar, Daniel estoy dispuesto ayudarte en tu divorcio con Sara, Tía ¿usted tiene algo que decir sobre esto?- Pregunto Albert

-No, hijo lo que tu decidas estará bien, pues eres el Patriarca-

-Bien y tú ¿Daniel? -

-No, William al contrario te agradezco mucho tu apoyo, solo quiero comentarte que quiero irme del país por los motivos que tú ya conoces-

-Eso ya lo hablamos y te informo que ya encontramos el reemplazo para ti en el hotel, es Peter Smith- Vio que el rostro de Eliza se tornó rojo- ¿Te sucede algo? Pregunto Albert

\- No, Tío, disculpe-

-Eliza, debes decirle al Tío William que te sucede y a qué has venido específicamente- dijo el Sr. Legan

-Te escucho, Eliza- Albert se recargo en su asiento esperando la respuesta

\- Tío le ofrezco una disculpa si lo ofendí antes, pero nunca nos dijeron que usted era muy joven siempre creímos que era mayor- este comentario hizo que Albert sonriera- Pues venía a solicitar su permiso para casarme con Peter Smith, estoy enamorada de él, pero mi madre no quiere, pues si usted lo autoriza, ella no podrá hacer nada- Finalizó Eliza

\- Eliza he escuchado tu petición, escuchaste que tu padre se va a divorciar de Sara, pues espera a que se divorcien y tú estarás libre para casarte con Peter, además estoy enterado que has mostrado ser responsable en tu trabajo y estás ascendiendo rápido pues ya eres recepcionista del hotel, solo te doy mi bendición para que en tu matrimonio te vaya bien.

Neil se que estás interesado en una anfitriona del hotel si no me equivocó es Allison Morrison-

-Si así es Tío- Contestó Neil

-Solo una pregunta, ¿Todavía estás encaprichado con Candy? –

-No, Tío, solo me incomodo encontrarlo aquí, al igual que mi hermana, le ofrezco una disculpa por ofenderlo, pero en realidad estoy enamorado de Allison y también quiero casarme con ella-

-Lo mismo que le dije a tu hermana es para ti. Solo espero que continúes trabajando y termines tus estudios antes de contraer matrimonio. Ya que pronto entrarás a capacitación para ser Gerente del hotel.

-Gracias, Tío- respondieron los dos

La tía sonrió satisfactoriamente- Chicos, yo los felicito de corazón y porque continúen así, Daniel, de verdad siento lo de Sara, ella quedará en la calle pues su herencia de su padre ya no existe y de mi parte no obtendrá nada pues muchos años le aguanté que me manejara a su antojo y robando en el banco. Espero que encuentres alguien que te ame, con su permiso me retiro para arreglarme y recibir a los invitados, los veo más tarde- Salió del despacho

-Bien, George dile a Aly que los lleve a sus habitaciones para que descansen y se arreglen para la noche, por favor- Dijo Albert

\- ¿Nos dará hospedaje, Tío? - Pregunto Neil sorprendido

\- Así es Neil, por favor vayan a descansar, nos vemos más tarde.

-Gracias, Tío- Se retiraron a sus habitaciones asignadas

-Si supieran que fue Candy la insistió en darles hospedaje- pensó Albert

Albert continúo revisando los documentos y escucho que se abría la puerta del despacho

-George, ¿qué deseas? – sin despegar la vista del documento.

-Pues bien, William, tienes que ir a tu habitación y arreglarte, en una hora se hará tu presentación como el Patriarca, te sugiero que te retires por el pasadizo para no toparte con los invitados que ya están llegando- George ya estaba vestido con un smoking color negro.

-Disculpa, tienes razón, me voy a mi habitación para bajar con Candy y mis pequeños, gracias, George.

Albert llegó a la habitación, esperando encontrar a Candy, pero ella no estaba, se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación de sus bebés, pero estaba cerrada con llave, toco suavemente.

\- ¿Quién es? - pregunto Dorothy-

-Soy William, Dorothy, ¿la señora Candy está contigo? -

-No, señor William. -Abriendo la puerta- Ella se encuentra en su antigua habitación, la Madame ordeno que ahí se arreglará-

-Pero, ¿por qué? -Preguntó con angustia

-Porque ella bajara después de que sea anunciado como el Patriarca-respondió Dorothy

-Bueno te dejo para que termines, gracias Dorothy-

Se dio un baño y se alisto para la fiesta. A las 9:00 pm, la Tía Elroy da la bienvenida a los invitados

-Damas y Caballeros y familia que nos honran con su presencia, sean bienvenidos, el motivo de esta reunión es para la presentación del Patriarca, quién desde hace algún tiempo ha tomado en sus manos el control del Corporativo Andrew, les presento a William Albert Andrew-

En ese momento se abrieron las puertas para dar paso a un joven, elegante y apuesto hombre, con paso firme y seguro; arrancando suspiros en su camino, llego junto a su Tía Elroy-

-Buenas noches y bienvenidos- Dijo Albert

-Estimados invitados tengo otro anuncio que dar, les presento a la esposa e hijos de mi querido sobrino, la Sra. Candice White Johnson, la pequeños William Adeus y Candice Charlize Andrew-

Las puertas nuevamente se abrieron para dar paso a la bellísima Candy y sus pequeños, cuando llegaron junto a la Tía, Archie y Annie, George y Albert la Madame dijo-

\- Con ustedes la familia Andrew Johnson- Dieron un paso al frente y solo flashes se veían, todos los periódicos querían la exclusiva foto y se escucharon aplausos para los festejados. Dorothy se acercó y se llevó a los pequeños, para el siguiente anuncio.

-Damas y Caballeros- se escucho la voz firme y segura de Albert- Ante ustedes quiero pedirle a mi señora Candice, acepte casarse conmigo ante Dios- se acerco a Candy y tomándola de la mano e hincándose sobre una rodilla, le pregunto- Pequeña, ¿Quieres compartir tus penas y tus alegrías junto a mí? Y le mostro un hermoso anillo de compromiso (aquel que pidió en la joyería antes de reencontrarse en el Magnolia) era una esmeralda en forma cuadrada y alrededor zafiros, ella, contesto- Si, mi príncipe, acepto compartir tus penas y alegrías- Se levantó y le colocó el anillo, se acerco y le dio un sutil beso en los labios. Se escucharon nuevamente aplausos.

Después se dirigieron al centro del salón para dar inicio al baile, donde prosiguieron Madame Elroy con George, Archie con Annie, Terry con Paty y demás invitados.

Candy era la mujer más envidiada por las damas, pues ni tuvieron oportunidad de conocer al magnate y Albert porque se llevaba a la mujer más bella.

La señorita Pony y la Hermana María después del primer baile se acercaron a los festejados para felicitarlos – Sr. Andrew y Candy, muchas felicidades y nuestras bendiciones para ustedes y esos hermosos hijos que tienen-

-Gracias, pero pueden decirme Albert, pues me caso con la mujer que ustedes criaron-

El doctor Martí también se acercó -Muchas felicidades muchachos que sean muy felices-

-Gracias, esperamos verlos a todos en nuestra boda- comentó Candy

-Te ves hermosa hija- Dijo la señorita Pony

-Pero vayan a disfrutar de la fiesta- Dijo Albert

-Candy y William, muchas felicidades- Dijeron Archie y Annie

-Tío, ¿nos permites felicitarlos? – Preguntaron los Legan

\- ¡Eliza, Neil! - dijo Candy con sorpresa

-Muchas felicidades- dijeron ambos

-Tío, ¿me permites bailar con tu esposa? –

-Solo si Candy lo desea, ¿tú qué dices, amor? –

-Esta bien, acepto- comentó Candy

Se dirigieron al centro del salón

-Candy, quiero ofrecerte una disculpa por haberte hecho daño y sin ofenderte quiero decirte que estas hermosa- Dijo con sinceridad Neil, Candy esta con sorpresa

-Acepto tus disculpas, Neil y gracias por el halago-

Mientras tanto Albert seguía a la pareja con sus hermosos ojos

-Tío, nunca me imagine que Candy fuera tu esposa y que tuvieran hermosos hijos- Dijo Eliza

\- Gracias, Eliza, pero siempre he amado a Candy y me volví a enamorar de ella cuando perdí la memoria y míranos, estamos juntos, ella es lo mejor que me ha pasado. Dijo con seguridad Albert

-Tío de verdad felicidades, espero me puedan acompañar cuando me case y gracias por su apoyo-Dijo Eliza

La fiesta continúo tranquila los invitados degustaron una cena exquisita como la una de la mañana empezaron a retirarse, cuando todos se fueron, Albert y Candy pasaron por la habitación de sus pequeños que estaban bajo el cuidado de la niñera, los vieron besaron y se retiraron a la suya a descansar.

Continuará…

* * *

 **Gracias por sus comentarios, por leer y espero poderles escribir más historias**

 **Coqui Andrew**


	14. Capitulo FINAL

**FIC**

 **MAL ENTENDIDO**

 **POR COQUI ANDREW**

 **CAPITULO FINAL**

En Holy Name Cathedral, Chicago Illinois, él la esperaba en el altar, luciendo un frac negro, su mirada azul miraba hacia la entrada de la Catedral, esperaba por ella. Se escucho la marcha nupcial anunciando la entrada de su amada Candy, lucía bellísima en su traje de novia en seda, corte imperio, un escote cuadrado al frente y terminaba en V por atrás bordados en flores con hilo plateado, en su cabeza una tiara la cual sostenía el velo que alrededor tenía el mismo diseño de flores.

Albert la recibió en el altar, ella sonriente aceptaba su mano para estar frente al sacerdote y dar inicio a la ceremonia

-Estamos aquí para celebrar el enlace del Sr. William Albert Andrew y la Srita. Candice White Johnson quienes viene por voluntad propia, digan sus votos, por favor Sr. Andrew

 **Albert:** Candy, mi pequeña hermosa, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en vida desde que te conocí en esa colina, donde tú estabas llorando; cuándo me viste, preguntaste que si era un extraterrestre, me hiciste reír y fue cuando vi el brillo de esas hermosas esmeraldas en tus ojos me enamoré de ti y tu sonrisa me prendió más; te dije que "eres más hermosa cuando ríes que cuando lloras" mi corazón se quedo contigo desde entonces, te agradezco que me rescataras de esa soledad y de la obscuridad que viví un tiempo; quiero que sepas que eres mi vida entera, mi amor eterno; Candice acepta este anillo como símbolo de fidelidad y amor e introduce en su dedo anular izquierdo un anillo hermoso (un aro en oro con un zafiro en el centro).

 **Candy:** Albert, mi príncipe de la colina, te he amado y te amaré eternamente siempre has estado a mi lado; también tú me has salvado y rescatado de las sombras, conservo algo que te pertenece, porque se te cayo el día que nos conocimos- sacando entre su ramo el broche, símbolo de la Familia Andrew- se lo puso en su saco del lado derecho- se que es importante para ti porque te reconoce como Patriarca y juntos haremos un mejor Clan. Albert acepta este anillo como símbolo de fidelidad y amor e introduce el anillo en su dedo anular izquierdo (pero en vez de un zafiro es una esmeralda en el centro).

-Hermanos, yo los declaro marido y mujer. Puede besar a su esposa- dijo el sacerdote

Albert y Candy se besaron, se perdieron en el tiempo pues solo existían ellos dos.

En la catedral se escucho una lluvia de aplausos, que hicieron que regresarán de su mundo especial. Se giraron y caminaron por el gran pasillo hasta la entrada donde los fotógrafos empezaron a usar sus cámaras para tomar fotografías de los nuevos esposos.

La recepción fue digna de unos reyes donde bailaron, brindaron y degustaron una deliciosa comida, al lanzar el ramo cayó en manos de Eliza (¡si sorpresa!). Unas horas más tarde se despidieron y se fueron a su nueva luna de miel.

Llegaron a una hermosa cabaña, Albert carga su flamante esposa e ingresaron en ella, al bajarla se devoraron a besos que fueron subiendo de tono y la ropa fue quedando esparcida en el suelo y haciendo camino a la recámara, al llegar ahí se disfrutaron mutuamente, solo se escucharon besos tronados, suspiros jadeos, te amo y gritos de sus nombres cuando llegaron a los clímax.

 **FIN**

 **EPILOGO**

 **Seis años después…**

Albert había logrado incrementar los negocios, el corporativo era uno de los más sólidos del país.

George se jubiló y ahora junto a su esposa Dorothy se dedican a su negocio familiar.

Candy, expandió sus invernaderos en Estados Unidos y Europa pues hubo un tiempo que vivieron ahí.

Terry y Paty fueron los duques más queridos de Londres, Terry obtuvo permiso para dedicarse a la actuación.

Archie tomo el lugar de George en el corporativo y mostró su capacidad para el negocio. Annie era la feliz ama de casa.

Eliza y Neil lograron sus matrimonio y Albert les dejo la cadena de hoteles en Florida, pues mostraron su capacidad de administrar y Neil se iba a California para abrir una nueva cadena de hoteles, pero sin descuidar la de Florida, el Sr. Legan se fue a vivir a España donde conoció a una mujer con la que vivió el resto de su vida. De Sara nunca supieron más de ella después del divorcio.

La Tía estaba feliz, pues la mansión estaba llena de risas y correteos de pequeños, lo papás cada año se reunían; Archie y Annie tenían tres hijos, Emma era igual a su mamá de ocho años, Stear era parecido a su difunto hermano de seis años y Bonnie era copia exacta de su papá de cinco; Terry y Paty tenían seis, los gemelos Richard y Terrence, iguales a Terry de seis años, las gemelas Paty y Martha, iguales a Paty de cuatro, Eleonor, era igual a su abuela de tres y Ralph, era una combinación de ambos padres de dos. Candy y Albert tenían tres, William Adeus y Candice Charlize de siete igual que Albert y Emilia, era de cabello rubio ensortijado y ojos azules, de cinco.

George se había casado con Dorothy y tenían tres hijos, George, igual al papá, de cinco, Dorothy, igual a su mamá, de cuatro y Carl, otra copia fiel del papá, de tres.

La Tía no se daba abasto con los pequeños y los papás siempre de detrás de ellos, pero claro los más traviesos eran los hijos de los rubios, al igual que sus padres amaban la naturaleza, la libertad, correr y trepar los árboles, Candy y Albert educaban a sus hijos dándoles la libertad de escoger su camino, pero con valores.

Después de una larga jornada con los pequeños que acabaron exhaustos, las parejas se retiraron a sus habitaciones.

En la habitación de los rubios, estaban en la bañera dándose besos apasionados y pequeños mordiscos, elevando su temperatura pasional, Albert cargó a Candy en sus fuertes brazos y así escurriendo agua por sus cuerpos la deposito en la cama, y él con besos recorrió cada rincón de la piel de su amada pero haciendo escalas en sus redondos y apetecibles senos donde con la lengua acariciaba esos pezones, bajaba por dorso hasta llegar a unos vellos rubios, abría las piernas blancas y sedosas de su mujer, desde ahí entre esos pliegues rosados le daba placer, hasta llegar a un orgasmo después Candy hacía lo mismo a su amado príncipe lo recorría con besos y caricias con su manos juguetonas hasta llegar a un sedoso y viril miembro que lo besaba, bajaba y subía con sus manos para introducirlo en su boca, arrancado gemidos de placer a Albert después se cambiaron de posición y Albert introdujo su miembro en Candy y empezó el baile primitivo en ellos hasta gritar sus nombres cuando llegaron al clímax. Descansando un rato, Candy le dijo – Albert tengo que decirte algo y muy importante-

-Pero Candy después de que llevamos un rato de hacernos el amor, no quieres que descansemos- dijo Albert y se acomodo para ver los hermosos ojos de su esposa que estaban llenos de una luz que le sorprendió mucho. -Está bien, pequeña ¿Qué quieres decirme? - ya más con resignación, pensando que quería más pasión y amor.

-Albert, el día de ayer fui a visitar a nuestro amigo el Dr. Martí, fui con él porque me sentía mal desde hace tiempo es al único que le puedo confiar mi salud, después de hacerme unos estudios, los cuales me los hice hace dos semanas, pues me dijo…- Candy se notaba preocupada-

\- ¿Qué pasa, amor, te dijo algo malo sobre tu salud? - preguntó Albert

\- No cariño, pero no sé cómo vayas a tomar lo voy a decirte, Albert, te fallé-

\- ¿Fallar? ¿En qué, princesa? - dijo Albert extrañado

-Pues habíamos quedado de tener nada más tres hijos y pues mis resultados salieron positivos...-dijo Candy

\- ¿Positivos? ¿Hijos? Albert trababa de descifrar lo que le decía su pequeña.

\- ¡Ay! Albert que estoy embarazada- dijo Candy al borde de llorar.

\- ¡Vamos a tener otro bebé! - dijo gritando.

\- ¡Albert! Shhhh, vas despertar a todo vamos a tener otro bebé, ¿Estás enojado? -

-No Candy, se acerca y la carga para darle vueltas de la felicidad que lo embargaba- Soy el hombre más feliz de la tierra porque vamos a tener otro pequeño en casa, si habíamos quedado que tres, pero en realidad mi sueño era tener más hijos-Dijo Albert depositándola en suelo para besarla dulcemente.

Se escucharon toques en la puerta, ellos sorprendidos se cubren con las sabanas, Albert abre la puerta y están todos los adultos encabezados por la tía Elroy, - ¡Tía! ¡Muchachos! ¡George! ¿Qué hacen aquí? - pregunto totalmente sorprendido.

-Verás William, escuchamos un grito "¡Vamos a tener un bebé!"- tratando de imitar la voz de su sobrino, todos se aguantaron la risa- pues aquí estamos William, es que acaso tuviste una pesadilla o qué- Con sus brazos en las caderas. Esperando una respuesta.

-Tía podrían esperarnos en la sala por favor en lo que me pongo algo más presentable-

-Esta bien, sin tardarse- todo se dirigieron a la sala a esperarlos

Con su pijama y bata puesta bajaron Candy y Albert

-Una disculpa a todos si interrumpí su descanso con mi grito, pero si efectivamente Candy me dio la noticia de que vamos a ser papás nuevamente

Todos sorprendidos- ¡William! ¡Candy! ¡Ay, hijos míos! Felicidades- Grito la Tía Elroy, haciendo que todos pegarán un brinco, después la carcajada.

Siete meses después nació un varón de ojos verdes, al que llamaron Killiam Albert.

* * *

 **LECTORAS HERMOSAS:**

 _ **Con esta última entrega doy por terminado el retofic.**_

 _ **Les agradezco el tiempo que se dieron para leer mi primer fic, por sus reviews que me alentaron a continuar escribiendo, pero durante este proceso quiero agradecerles a mi hija y Mayra Exitosa por su apoyo incondicional para esta historia de romance de Albert y Candy.**_

 _ **Gracias:**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa, Tania Lizbeth, Yuyu, Elbroche, Gaby LezU, Alebeth, Mary Silenciosa; Biank, Adoradandrew, Mercedes, Hanis, EloAndrew, Anaisela Hdz, Karo, Betty, Shari y todas las Guest y lectoras anónimas.**_

 _ **Disculpen si no contestaba sus reviews, pero si los leí todos y agradezco que les haya gustado.**_


End file.
